13 Years Hard Time for Love
by Talea Mirabilis
Summary: '"13 Years Hard Time for Love"... It has been almost 13 years, certainly. Hard times… Maybe. Love? Actually, yes.' While returning home, Ema dreamt about the thirteenth wedding anniversary she was about to celebrate. She was wishing it to be one of the most wonderful days of her life. Klavier, her husband, also did. That was why he was preparing a very, very special surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.: Hey there! There has been some time since I had this fic on my mind, so I have decided to finally write it and share it to see what people thinks about it. It's about Ace Attorney, one of my strongest passions, and about Klema, which is one of my supreme OTPs.**

 **First of all, I wanted to say that this is my first time writing a fic in English, so please be comprehensive with me -/3/- XD You may find (no, actually you sure will find) lots of mistakes, some clumsy grammar and maybe strange choices of words. English is not my native language, but I was hoping to give it a try, because I love languages and it's useful to practise. This way, any writing tip or correction you want to share with me, please feel free to tell me. Also, any feedback and opinion about the plot will be more than welcome ^^**

 **Thank you very much for reading and hope you like it! :3**

 **(…)**

It had been quite a nice day. Busy, perhaps. Not that it wasn't usual, though. However, Ema knew something for sure: "Tomorrow is going to be even greater." Neither scientifically speaking, nor the power of science. She just… _Knew_.

She felt somehow strange at that moment, because there had been long since she last went home by bus. Now she was used to be driven home, but she didn't have any option left. Lots of work, actually, that was the reason why she was returning home that late. Even so, she couldn't care less, because she had her headphones on, a great song playing directly in her ears, taking lots of nice memories back to her.

'"13 Years Hard Time for Love"...', she whispered to herself, her head resting on the window while she was looking at the city lights of the night. '...It has been _almost_ 13 years, certainly. Hard times… Maybe. Love? Actually, yes.'

Then, she softly smiled, looking at her right hand, while a song the whole world believed she hated was playing. If she only could see herself! She wasn't acting like she normally did, her head was literally over the moon. She felt completely peaceful, her heart suddenly filled with happiness. Lots of memories were back, being brought by the voice of _that_ someone, who was singing love words just for her. Well, yes, truth is that he actually wasn't singing especially for her. But now, she felt that he was. Because she knew that now he only sang love songs for her.

And, of course, as a good detective, she had the perfect evidence to back up that assertion.

Before she knew it, his voice stopped on the player, and so the bus finished the trip it was supposed to do. All of a sudden, Ema woke up of her living dream and noticed she had arrived. Consequently, she took all of her belongings (her bag, her well-known Snackoos, of course, that hadn't changed and wasn't going to change, and also her headphones and music player) and went out. With an everlasting smile on her face, she started walking, thinking. "Tomorrow… Is going to be tomorrow… Time passes faster than I've ever thought."

After she had walked a short path, Ema found herself in front of a huge and pleasant house: home, sweet home. Its vision made her sigh: "Also almost 13 years since I moved here… Into this _foppish_ house.", she thought, a grin appearing in her expression. "But now it's my foppish home. And I think I never wanted to see that bad that foppish human being…"

The idea made her look in her pure white scientific coat's pocket in order to find the keys, which she finally did. But, even if the key fit perfectly, the door wouldn't open that easily. That was when Ema finally remembered. So being stupid was contagious after all! She had completely forgotten about the fingerprint detection device that she herself had installed some time ago. "Definitely, this is not me today.", she thought, shaking her head and pressing her finger against the detection screen, which shortly after found a coincidence and let the door to finally be opened. Before taking her hand away from the screen, she looked at it once more. That tiny object around her ring finger was as bright as the first day, that day 13 years ago…

The door opened as Ema went inside. And there it was. Home, sweet home. More or less…

The deep silence that surrounded the outside of the manor became completely extinct in the inside: there was rock music playing loudly, while noisy footsteps crossed the living room over and over. Everything was a total chaos, and it looked like a tornado had untidied even the most insignificant thing: clothes on the sofa, books and pens on the floor, a box of cookies behind the TV, and… Was that Ema's favourite necklace what was hanging from the lamp?! She was about to inquire how on Earth it ended there, until she noticed a disquieting smell: something like a burned cake.

"Can't I really leave this place without _you_ creating this huge mess?!", she intended to yell, but, once she saw _them_ again, every shred of bad temper vanished on thin air. Again those memories were back to her. They were really affecting Ema, because she didn't use to smile that often. She just sighed, with a crooked, tiny smile.

"There she goes...", Ema thought, "...acting as a rockstar again."

' _Wake me up when my sentence ends!_ ', sang a young, blonde girl, standing up on the table while holding a brush as a microphone. 'Hey, papa! I'm singing one of your songs! Forget about that brat of my _bruder_ and look at me!'

"...And now, he's complaining"

'Mind your own business, sis!' a little brown-haired boy retorted, with a pair of test tubes on both of his hands. 'I have to conduct this important experiment, and I just need the right liquid!'

"And finally, him. The king of fops to the rescue..." Ema whispered ironically.

'Ja, schatz, and that's why I'm looking after him.' a blonde man mediated, a smile on his face that only made him even more attractive than he actually was… if that was possible. 'Don't want the house to explode, nein?'

'Nein, but my song is better than his childish experiments!'

'That's not true! You'll see, you conceited!' the little child continued, while he was staring at both test tubes at the same time. 'Was it the red one or the blue one?'

Ema was the only one that was missing on that funny scene, so she finally came in, giving some sign of her presence.

'...It's the blue one, Emanuel.' Ema answered, sarcastically.

'Ah, thanks, mommy.'

It was after the kid had added the well-known blue liquid to the mix he already had when the whole family noticed that she was, at long last, back.

'Mommy!' the boy screamed, running to her.

'Mama! Hallo!' as she jumped back to the floor from the top of the table, the girl greeted her too.

'Hello, you little living nightmares.' Ema said, resting her right knee on the floor to hug her daughter and son.

The two children hugged their mother warmly, and so did her. It just reminded her how much she loved both of them, even if they could drive her crazy, which they actually did often. But nothing of that was important. What was was the fact that those children were the persons whom she loved most in the world, no matter what.

And well, there was also someone else that fitted that description… No matter how hard it was for her to admit it.

'Ah, welcome back, _mein liebe_.'

The one that had just talked also came near her. That was the dream of almost every girl or woman: that that particular man approached them in order to hug them. But no, that wasn't going to happen, as he was already married, married to Ema, his "liebe". The platinum blonde, long and perfectly done hair, the soft, tanned skin, the pair of the most beautiful blue eyes made him incredibly handsome. It was like his name was "Perfection". But no, it wasn't, even if his name was very popular. Born and raised in Germany, fair prosecutor during the day, successful rock singer during the night, the man that stole Ema's heart, her husband and the father of her children: that was him, Klavier Gavin. The man whom Ema loved the most… and also the last man on Earth she imagined at first as her husband. But the truth is that he was… And she couldn't be happier than she was with him.

...Actually, she could.

'...Don't "mein liebe" me, you fop.' she stopped Klavier from giving her a gentle kiss, putting her finger over his lips. 'So you really can control the situation here, "nein"? So, can you tell me what are my clothes doing all over the floor?'

'Hey, hey, _liebe_ , take it easy!', Klavier smiled, looking at her directly. 'Didn't I tell you before you do the most interesting questions? But the most interesting about them is that there's no need to look for an answer, 'kay?'

What was funny is that both of them were smiling while looking at each other, even if it looked like there was going to be the greatest of arguments about the house's chaos. That wouldn't happen that way if it was whatever other day in the year, probably…

'...That was me, mama.' whispered the blonde girlie with innocence. 'I wanted to look like a real rockstar, like Papa, but you know how mad he gets when _somebody_ comes near his wardrobe… So I borrowed yours instead. I'm really pretty, nein?'

'Oh yeah, of course you are, Klavia, my dear.' Ema answered with irony in her tone of voice. 'But was it necessary to take _all_ of my clothes?'

'Ja! Trying all the clothes and making a mess of them is what all rockstars do!'

As it could be seen, the older daughter was definitely her father's clone. Her name was Klavia Gavin, and was eleven years old. Since she was very little, she developed a great ability for talking in German, which she learned from her dad. Her dream was to become a famous rockstar as Klavier was, which seemed obvious because of her outfit: platinum blonde hair with natural dark brown highlights, shiny, blue eyes, dark skin and a great and premature talent for music.

'I see, I see, sorry for questioning you, my dear little rockstar. But… Didn't know you liked those cookies, Klavia.' Ema pointed at the box of cookies that was behind the TV, and then turned to the little kid.

'Ahm… No, that wasn't Sis, mommy…' he shyly started to speak. 'That was me, I'm sorry… But it's actually your fault! Why did you hide the Snackoos away from me?! That's not fair! What was I supposed to eat instead?'

And then he crossed his arms as he crooked his mouth while complaining. He was Klavier and Ema's younger son, Emanuel Gavin, who was already eight years old. Unlike his sister Klavia, whom he fought a lot constantly, he was more similar to Ema, his mother. He had light brown hair, green bluish eyes and fairer skin than his father and sister. His (not so) secret talent was science, and he really enjoyed mixing coloured liquids as if he was a professional… Even if that put his parents in alert all the time, just in case. He was always wearing a special white coat just as his mother, which she made for him some time ago.

'So now I'm the one being accused, right?', Ema inquired, raising an eyebrow.

'...Yep!' both children answered, a shameless smile on their faces.

'And since I'm a prosecutor, I'm nobody to deny that assertion, Fräulein Judge' Klavier joined the grouping joke.

Suddenly, Klavier's laughing stopped at once. Ema's icy glare was now pointing at him.

'Didn't say I was done, you glimmerous fop of a husband.' Her falsely sweet smile told Klavier that he wasn't going to get out of the hook that easily. 'Dunno if you remember, 'cause maybe your foppish brain has already melted, but the perfume I got from you at Christmas didn't smell like burned cake. Meaning of that…?'

'...Hey!' Klavier's sarcastic smile suddenly vanished. '...The cake! I…!'

'Don't tell me you forgot, Papa!', Klavia screamed. 'Oh, you are so irresponsible, ja! I even told you to watch out, but of course, you didn't listen to me…!'

'You liar, Klavia!', Emanuel interrupted. 'You also forgot! And it was your fault we didn't listen the oven ring, 'cause you had the music so loud!'

'You don't know a single thing about rock music, you idiot!'

'Hey, you circus troupe! Enough.'

Ema's voice eclipsed the rest. The kids, that were about to start a fight, again, stopped and looked at their mother, eyes wide open. Even Klavier froze. ...That was the Fräulein he knew all along.

'I don't really mind who started this chaos. Actually, I prefer not to know.' she asserted, shaking her head. 'But now, I'm going upstairs, I'm leaving my things, I'm having a bath… And when I'm coming down again, I don't wanna see a SINGLE shred of disorder around here. Understood?'

Klavia and Emanuel finally agreed on something, and that was that tidying what was impossible to tidy wasn't fun at all. They started complaining in a very childish way, but Ema knew a pair of tricks to "motivate" them. Searching in her bag, he got a spray with an illegible name on the label, which pointed at them.

'I was asking if you understood, Klavia, Emanuel. Well? Did you?'

'...T-That scary-looking liquid!' Emanuel gasped.

'...Ja, sir! I mean, Mama! We understood loud and clear!'

And both of them ran through the living room and started grabbing random objects and putting them on their right place. The family's father looked around, and smiled again.

'Ah, ja, much better! Cute kinder, aren't they, liebe?'

But Ema's bag still had more doohickeys of her inside. When Klavier dared to approach his smiling face to hers, she showed him a little bottle with a red liquid on it. The prosecutor, even if he was smart, wasn't famous for his chemistry skills, so he had no idea of what that was… But he could expect anything from his beloved wife.

'...Merbromin.', she said, with a malicious smile. 'Its scientific name is dibromohydroxymercurifluorescein. As I know your foppish brain doesn't understand, you only need to know something, my dear: ...It's a biological dye. It'll make your hair look as red as your blood… Honey.'

When she pronounced the word 'hair', Klavier knew he had to run away.

'A-Achtung, liebe! Not my hair, nein! G-Get that scientific whatever of yours away from my hair!' he screamed dramatically, protecting his blonde hair with his arms, while laughing.

'Okay then, sweetheart. Now you're going to the kitchen and you aren't leaving until you've cooked something that my immune system can survive to. 'Cause you told me you could control the situation while I was arriving, right? So, consider I haven't returned yet from the office while I'm having a bath.', and she ended with a blink of the eye. 'Otherwise, I'll think you love your hair more than you love me… Glimmerous fop.'

'Actually, I've spent more years with my hair, liebe.' Klavier joked, caressing his platinum blonde braid.

No more words were necessary. Ema just looked to the stairs and searched again for the merbromin in her bag, a threatening, killing smile being drawn in her mouth.

'...J-Ja, ja, I know! I'm going, liebe. 'Cause you're what I love the most and you deserve the best.' and he kissed her softly in the cheek. 'Enjoy that bath. As you know, I've everything under control.'

Klavier returned her the blink of the eye and left for the kitchen. And then, once he was gone, she got a little key from the bag where she was supposed to take the red-liquid container.

'...What was he so scared about? Just going to take this key…'.

As she started to laugh with her own joke/threat, she stared at the shining object, storing it again in her bag. Not now, that wasn't the moment. Maybe later.

Leaving her messy but wonderful family behind in the living room, Ema finally went upstairs and had a relaxing bath. The day had been busier than she had thought at the very beginning, she checked that out when she felt the hot water effect in her skin. Now, she could think about all the things she had been thinking the whole day while taking a long, deep breath. Suddenly, after a while, she felt in peace.

Completely calm, Ema went downstairs, hoping that, at least, her shoes could touch the floor and not her own clothes. She found a great surprise when discovering that everything was on its right place, just as she had asked for. Actually she was able to see some pieces of furniture that she didn't know she had. In the middle of the room, there was the table, with a pure white tablecloth on it, four dishes made from a good-quality ceramic and the most clean glasses.

'Ah, you're back, Mommy.' Emanuel greeted her. 'Welcome to the most elegant dinner you have had in awhile. Come and…'

He couldn't finish his sentence, as his sister gave him a strong slap on the back of his neck.

'I was supposed to say that, Bruder! You silly!' Klavia looked annoyed.

'No, YOU were supposed to shut it for a while!'

As the two siblings started to fight (again), Ema put her best "daily routine" expression in her face. It was shortly after than someone mediated to put an end to the discussion.

'C'mon, kinder, don't fight anymore!'

Klavier went out of the kitchen with a pair of trays on his hands while telling the children to stop, which they obediently did. Ema was impressed: it looked like, when he was given a second chance, the glimmerous fop was actually able to keep everything under control.

'Please, sit down, liebe.' Klavier told her politely, as he leaded her to the chair. 'And enjoy the dinner I've gladly prepared you.'

With that luxurious presentation, Ema expected something like risotto, some kind or pasta or even foie toasts… Or, as it was Klavier's invention, nothing of the sort. ...And she hit the jackpot with her last deduction. When her foppish husband uncovered the dinner, she found a pair of ham pizzas, which had carefully been ordered by phone.

'Wow. Amazing.' Ema said sarcastically. 'Looks like you really sweated a lot while preparing dinner, huh, Klavier?'

'Especially for you, liebe.', and he couldn't keep the laughter anymore.

Nor could Klavia and Emanuel, which also took a seat on the table.

'Hey, Mommy. Didn't you say that it's scientifically proven that pizzas stimulate the happiness hormone?', explained Emanuel.

'Ja, and you also told me they were good for having soft skin!' continued Klavia, caressing her hair in a similar way her father did.

'Oh, did I? Well, if that's the case… There's no need to further wait, right?' with a great smile full of happiness, Ema finally sat at the table, and inaugurated the dinner time. 'The last one's getting the smaller slice!' she screamed, in a childish way.

'That's Daddy!', pointed Emanuel, laughing out loud.

'Ja, he was pretty busy doing his hair that he got last position!', said Klavia, who was particularly enjoying the scene.

'That's cheating, you naughty kinder. ...So what if I did?'

There had been a long time since Ema hadn't laughed that hard. Her laughing could be heard at all the house (and it wasn't precisely small, by the way.) She was enjoying every second as a child, or a extremely happy woman, would do.

And Klavier didn't need anything else to feel the happiest man on Earth.

(...)

Unfortunately, a pair of pizzas, no matter how delicious they are, don't last forever. After a great time together, the Gavin family ended dinner, but even so, they went to the sofa and got comfortable to spend a little more time between laughings and smiles (that was, of course, after having cleaned everything, under Ema's orders.) That way, they sat and the 'party' continued.

'And you know what did the boy say out loud, huh, huh?!'

Emanuel was standing in front of them, and decided to explain a joke to amuse his family. He seemed very excited while telling it, searching his parents and sister's attention. Following his line, Ema was about to inquire what did that boy say in the end, but Klavia spoiled it.

'"Oh, no! How didn't I notice I had left home without wearing pants?!"', she finished the joke, bored. 'C'mon, Bruder, that joke is older that Papa's ability for doing his hair!'

'Give me a rest already, okay?' Klavier interrupted, laughing.

But Emanuel wasn't pleased at all with his sister's intervention.

'Why did you tell them?! I was about to explain it myself!' the boy retorted, angrily. 'You always want to be protagonist, so quit it, sis! Can't you shut it for once in your life?!'

'Klavia, that wasn't right.' Ema said, in a softer voice. 'Come on, let your brother finish one joke. Do you another one, sweetie?'

After his mother's sentence, Emanuel felt better and explained another joke, and this time, Klavia let him finish. He seemed so pleased with that, and even if it wasn't the funniest of jokes in the world, Klavier and Ema laughed with him and gave him a round of applause.

'Now me, now me, ja!' Klavia jumped out of the sofa and started running to a nearby room.

'...As always, of course. The vanidous Klavia again!' Emanuel complained.

'You mean 'glimmerous', right?' Ema corrected him, looking maliciously at her husband.

'You're also mistaken, liebe. Glimmerous has another meaning, actually.' He told her, blinking her an eye.

Their discussion couldn't progress further, as Klavia returned with an electric guitar with her.

'Come on, Papa, let's sing that song you told me before, ja!' she proposed, excitedly. 'So, Klavier, to the klavier!'

Ema thought that was funny, as her husband's name meant 'piano' in his native language, German. It made her think about both father and daughter's talent for music, which they shared. While Klavia was preparing to play the guitar, Klavier went to the piano and had a seat near it.

'Sehr gut, Herrs and Fräuleins!' the little girl announced. 'Now we're playing a song which is called…'

Klavia had to stop because she heard some notes playing from the piano before she even said nothing. When she turned back, she saw her father, playing by himself a song that she didn't know… Which was actually strange, as she knew his full discography.

'Papa? What's that? That's not the song we sang earlier!'

Ema, too, seemed surprised about that. For once in a while, Klavia and her father hadn't agreed on what music were they playing together.

'Huh? Ah, hoppla, meine kleine Prinzessin.' Klavier finally seemed to be back to Earth, as he was acting with impulsivity. 'Just felt like… Improvising a little. What were you telling me?'

The rest of the family were completely astonished because of the father's behaviour, but they decided not to pay attention to that and go on with the song. Klavia played the guitar and sang while Klavier played the piano and also sang some parts of the song. Both of them had special and beautiful voices, and they were really good together.

At the end, even Emanuel decided to forgive his big sister's ego and clapped.

'Yay! That was great!' he said, a great smile on his face.

'Danke, Junge.' Klavier replied, while Klavia was storing her guitar, caressing his son's fair hair. 'Glad our audience liked it.'

When he was saying that, he was also referring to his wife: Ema had a gorgeous smile on her face… And he could guess why.

However, the night was still young in everybody's eyes, and so the children were willing to do some more funny activities… Until Ema saw the clock.

'My goodness!' she yelled, surprised. 'It's half past eleven and tomorrow you have to go to school!'

'Wow, you're right, Fräulein!' Klavier retorted, taking the hint. 'Time literally flies…'

'Klavia, Emanuel, go brush your teeth and then to bed, It's so late!' their mother ordered, pointing to the stairs with her finger.

Of course, that wasn't going to be that simple, especially when the two siblings were having that great time.

'No way, Mommy! We're having so much fun! Why do we have to go to sleep? That sucks!'

'For once, Emanuel's right, ja! Can't we stay just a little more, Mama? Please, please!'

Klavier looked at them, amused. 'They're only little kinder.', he thought. That was when Ema drove her glare to him, searching for his fatherly help. So, he decided to demonstrate that he could be a cool but also a strict father.

'Come on, kinder, enough complaining, ja?' he told them, trying to sound decisive, but smiling either way. 'Mama's right, it's late and you've school tomorrow, so don't disobey her and go to sleep, okay?'

'What?!' Emanuel seemed disappointed. 'I thought you were on our side, Daddy!'

'Ja! Me too!' Klavia accused him, raising an eyebrow. 'Thought you were cool, Papa!'

So the glimmerous fop could be actually responsible, thought Ema. It was a little unfair that the kids had put the blame on him, in her opinion, so now she decided to help him out… For that they were a couple: because they were able to help each other on "harsh times".

'Okay, then. If you want to stay awake, you can do it.' she conceded, with a sweet smile that hid her true intentions.

'Mama, please don't…! Huh? You serious?'

'We can stay awake a little more? Oh really?'

Both Klavia and Emanuel seemed very pleased… Which they weren't shortly after, when Ema, being sure she had caught their attention, approached Klavier and put her arms around his neck, while playing with his hair. As a natural reaction, Klavier also wrapped her waist with his own arms, starting to deduce what actually was his wife's goal with the little kids.

'Of course you can…' started Ema, and then made her voice sound sickeningly sweet as she was hugging Klavier. 'If you don't interrupt both your father and me, as it's our "Loving Moment", so we will be hugging each other, caressing each other's hair… And also kissing. A lot of romantic kisses, actually. Right, _liebe_?' Whenever Ema talked in German, that meant she was just kidding, as she actually was. She was holding her laughter.

'Ah, ja, of course we are, liebe. 'Cause we're really in love with each other, nein?'

As Klavier's lips were getting nearer Ema's, Klavia and Emanuel's expression was becoming more and more scared, until they couldn't stand that unpleasant situation anymore.

'Goodnight, you two, AND GOODBYE!', they screamed, and started running towards the stairs. 'I'm brushing my teeth first! Hey, no, no way! I said it first! That's not fair!'

When they were actually off of the scene, their parents literally burst into tears of laughter.

'These kinder of mine…!' Klavier smiled gently.

'Yeah, they're so, so adorable…' Ema continued, while standing up of the sofa. 'C'mon, you too. Time to sleep.'

'No way, Fräulein, you're not getting out that easily!' he replied, taking her of the wrist and getting her near of him again. 'I still want that "Loving Moment" of ours, meine liebe.' he whispered in her ear, looking at her with those wonderful eyes that would make every woman on Earth fall in love.

The laughter Ema thought had become extinct just a moment ago returned to her, especially when Klavier intended to kiss her on the lips, she stopped him, putting a finger on his lips.

'...Keep dreaming, you fop.' she told him sarcastically, blinking an eye while starting walking towards the stairs.

Klavier watched her walk, a sincere smile being drawn in his face while doing so.

'...Definitely, the Fräulein I know and I love.'

And so, he walked upstairs, joining the rest of his family.

(…)

Finally, it looked like Klavia had won the fight and was the first one that had brushed her teeth, and had Emanuel complaining. That was why she was the first one that entered her room and prepared herself to sleep, while the parents did so and the little boy brushed his teeth… 'Even if it's already too late', he thought.

Secretly, without Klavier noticing, Ema put her hand in her bag, that was on her bedside table, and searched for that little key with her fingers. However, she didn't take it out. Not yet.

She was already wearing her pyjamas, and Klavier was about to change clothes too, because, of course, he needed a lot of time when it was some activity related to personal care or look. ...Typically foppish. That was when Ema saw Emanuel finally going to his room, and she called him in.

'Wait a moment, my boy.' she told him. 'Don't you forget something before going to sleep?'

'You mean…?' it seemed like he had understood.

'Klavier, before going to sleep…' Ema asked her husband. 'Could you go to the kitchen with Emanuel and give him the medicine to treat his cold? He's supposed to have it before going to sleep.'

'Ah, ja, sure.' he agreed, and leaded the boy downstairs. 'And how exactly did you catch a cold, Junge?'

'Searching for some liquid in the fridge… For about half an hour. I thought it was supposed to freeze before.' He explained his father, a little ashamed.

And then, father and son leaded towards the kitchen, leaving Ema alone in the room. When she had looked around and was sure that there was nobody in there, she grabbed the little key out of her bag and ran near the wardrobe. In a rush, she took a lot of clothes and put them apart in the bed, staying in front of an empty wardrobe. But… Was that actually true?

Half-closing her eyes, Ema looked for a little keyhole in the wooden wall in the bottom of the wardrobe. When she found it, she put the little key there and turned it. With a single 'clack', the wall opened, as it actually was a wardrobe with interior storage system. There, she only kept a single dress, but it wasn't any dress…

'...So there it is. ...It's really dressy.' she whispered to herself, with an innocent smile on her face.

Taking it with the utmost care, Ema put it in front of her, without taking off the hanger, and looked in the large-sized mirror. Her smile immediately became greater. It was a gorgeous and elegant long, jade-green dress, matching the colour of her eyes, and had been made especially for wearing it in a very special occasion. She knew what was that special occasion. And so, she smiled even a little more.

...But every shred of her smile vanished on thin air when she saw somebody's reflection in the mirror, that was looking at her, eyes wide open. Ema suddenly gasped and turned around.

'Wow, Mama! That's a really beautiful dress, ja! I'm jealous!'

'K-Klavia!' Ema screamed. 'W-What are you doing here?!'

'I was in bed, but I wanted to tell Papa and you goodnight. And then I found you with that incredible dress! It's so, so pretty! It sure looks great on you, Mama!'

'Shhht.' her mother hissed, hiding the dress again and putting order to the mess she had created with the clothes. 'Thanks, sweetheart, but… Your father mustn't know a single thing about this, 'kay?'

'He mustn't know? But why? I'm positive he'd think that you look so pretty with it on, ja.' Klavia said, smiling happily to the thought.

'Because… Because it's a surprise.' Ema replied silently. 'I wanted to surprise him, because… Tomorrow, it's our thirteenth wedding anniversary.'

During the deep silence that was created after that, Ema suddenly blushed and Klavia showed a shiny smile in her face. She seemed happy with the news.

'Aw, that's so cute, Mama!' Klavia exclaimed. 'So you both love each other so much, even after these thirteen years, nein?'

'...Yeah, of course we do, honey.' Ema replied, a warm look in her eyes. 'And that's why your dad mustn't know about this. You won't tell him , right?'

'Of course nein, Mama! My lips are sealed!'

'Good girl.' her mother smiled proudly.

'But hey, now that we talk about Papa. Where's he?'

'Your father? In the kitchen, giving your brother his medicine.'

...And perhaps something else. Actually, that was it.

(...)

Meanwhile Ema and Klavia talked in the first one's room, the two men of the family were in the kitchen, solving the medicine issue, and taking advantage of the timing to have a little chat.

'Come on, Junge. Drink it.' Klavier told his son, while holding a spoon filled with a reddish liquid.

'Agh, it has a terrible flavour, Daddy!' Emanuel complained.

'Ja, I know, that's why you have to study a lot and make the flavour better when you become a scientist. But if you have a cold, you'll not be able to.'

'...'Kay…' And finally, he swallowed all of the syrup. '...Yuck!'

'Sehr gut, Junge. Now you sure will get better.' his dad greeted him, caressing the little boy's hair.

When his father did so, Emanuel noticed (he remembered, actually) that Klavier had the habit of wearing lots of different rings on almost all of his fingers. That time wasn't an exception, as Klavier hadn't got dressed for going to sleep yet.

'Hey, Daddy. Can I ask you something?'

'Ja, of course. What is it, Junge?' he asked the boy, looking at him directly.

'I was wondering… Why you're always wearing that many rings?' Emanuel inquired, childishly. 'You know, it has to be strange to feel that you have that many rings in both of your hands… Scientifically speaking.'

Klavier stared kindly at him, amused, and started to laugh.

'Why indeed. No reason in particular, actually. Just like it, I suppose. Also, they look nice with my habitual rock outfit, don't you agree?'

'Yeah, sure.' he nodded. 'So that's why. It just came to mind. I've thought that I've always seen you with that many rings in your hands.'

Corroborating the kid's assertion, Klavier showed him both of his hands. That day in particular, he was wearing one ring in each finger.

'Wow, you have all of your fingers full!'

'Ja, looks like it. You see this one?' Klavier pointed at the ring that was on his left thumb. 'That was a present from a good friend. It has circle and a star in the middle, you see?'

'I do.'

'And this one in the right index was given to me when I won first prize in a music festival. It has the shape of a musical note.' the German kept on explaining. 'And that one there was from…'

Every ring had a fascinating story behind it, and so were their shapes. Almost everyone had a bizarre shape: one with the shape of a bird, another one with an intricate triangle…With that much singularity, Emanuel only had one more question left.

'So, Daddy…' he asked. 'Of all of them, what's your favourite ring?'

Klavier couldn't say he had expected that question, but smiled at it. Then, he took a long look at both of his hands, especially in every ring he had on, one by one. Finally, he drove all of his attention to one in particular, and knew crystal clear that one was the answer.

'My favourite ring… Is this one here.'

And then he pointed to a ring in his right hand. Its particularity was that it had such a simple design: just a golden hoop, and that was all. Any other looked much flashier. But that simple one was Klavier's final answer.

'This one, Daddy? But why? There's nothing that attracts attention about that particular one…'

His son's response powerfully caught Klavier's attention. He assimilated it and started to laugh innocently, a great smile on his face.

'Ja, maybe it is, Junge. But I like it more than I like any other. And I wouldn't get rid of it no matter what, nein.' he answered, smiling.

'I see… But why the laughing? Did I say something funny?' his annoyed expression was very similar to his mother's.

'Hoppla, Emanuel. It's just that… You know that I'm pretty famous and that I know a lot of famous people, ja?'

'Ja… I mean, yes, of course I know. But what has that to do with this?'

'There was a wonderful day in my life, some time ago… When I fell in love with your Mama. Back then, she wasn't a forensic detective, as she is nowadays, but a simple Fräulein Detective. Moreover, she despised me more than everyone else in the Earth.'

'...I don't see that that's pretty different from now, you know?'

'But I deeply fell in love with her, ja. And it seems that, finally, she also fell in love with me, too. That's why I asked her to marry me.' Klavier explained, a big smile in his mouth when remembering all of those reminiscences. '...You know what a lot of famous people I knew back then told me when they knew I was about to marry your Mama?'

'...What?' Emanuel was very surprised for hearing that story, but wanted to know further.

'"This one, Klavier? But why? There's nothing that attracts attention about that particular one…"' Klavier told him, trying to imitate his voice.

That really affected Emanuel, as his expression showed.

'B-But that's completely absurd! I-If you loved her, then what does that matter?!'

'...That's what I thought, too. And I keep thinking about it today. That's why I paid no attention to them, and married your Mama, with all the joy I had in my heart.' While saying that, Klavier showed his right hand again, more particularly, the ring that he had pointed as his absolute favourite one. 'When we got married, your Mama gave me this ring. A very simplistic one. One that doesn't particularly catch the attention. ...Just like her. She's not an ostentatious woman… But I love her either way. Actually, I love her more than I love nobody else… Well, and also you and your schwester, of course.' he clarified, hugging his son. 'That's why this is my favourite ring. Because your Mama gave it to me. And she's also my favourite one.'

When his father ended his story, Emanuel was looking at him, his eyes wide open. But then, a smile came to his face.

'W-What a cute story, Daddy!', he exclaimed.

'...Ja. And tomorrow, there will have been thirteen years since we got married, y'know? It's a very special day. ...And I want to surprise her.' Klavier said, looking to the ceiling while smiling in a funny way.

'I'm sure you're both having a great day tomorrow, Daddy.'

'...Hope so, Junge.' Klavier smiled back at him while saying that.

After that chit-chat, it was time for them to finally go to bed. As Emanuel started giving signs that said he was sleepy, Klavier grabbed him in his arms and carried him upstairs. Before arriving at his own room, however, Klavier looked carefully at her wedding ring again. And then, with the greatest of smiles, he gently kissed it.

'...Ja. Hope tomorrow will be a great day.'

(...)

'...Yes. Hope tomorrow will be a great day.'

While saying so, Ema was kissing the single ring she had on her hands. It was nothing like herself, as it was a quite big ring with an intricate, modern design and had a shiny purple jewel in the middle.

'Is that your wedding ring, Mama?' asked Klavia, that was sitting on her lap.

'Yeah. The only one I wear, actually. I'm not very fond of rings. But I wouldn't take this off no matter what.'

'It reminds me a lot of Papa, ja.' she observed. 'I mean, it's a pretty ring, but it's super showy for a wedding ring. Also, the jewel is purple, and Papa likes a lot that colour. It's… bizarre, maybe, and a little exaggerated. But that doesn't mean it isn't beautiful!'

'Actually, it was meant to be a ring that fitted your father's personality.' Ema told her, with a crooked smile. 'I would have never chosen a ring like this. And he would have never chosen the wedding ring he wears, either. That way, we gave each other a ring that was very similar to ourselves. It's like "having the other person with you" via the ring. You get it?'

'How romantic, ja!' exclaimed an excited Klavia. 'Hope that you have the greatest of days tomorrow, Mama!'

Suddenly, the blonde girl felt completely silent when she heard the doorknob moving. Of course, it was her father, carrying her brother in his arms.

'Ah, Klavia, you here, Schatz.' Klavier greeted her. 'Weren't you in bed?'

'...She forgot to say goodnight, and came here. Actually, she was waiting for you.' Ema covered for her, as she was in a shock.

'Really? Gute Nacht to you too, meine kleine Fräulein.' he told Klavia sweetly.

'Gute Nacht, Papa. Gute Nacht, Mama.'

'Goodnight, my dear.' Ema whispered to her, smiling back.

As Klavier went to Emanuel's room to let him rest in his bed, Ema went to Klavia's for covering her in her bed and wishing her goodnight again while kissing her in the forehead. When the girl was already asleep, she left the place and headed towards hers, waiting for her husband to arrive.

But then again, something caught her attention and made her stop.

In the corridor, there was a big commemorative photo of the couple the day they married. Klavier was wearing a black, amazing and impeccable suit, his long platinum blonde hair perfectly done, and Ema had a cute and precious long white dress on, with a tiara and a veil on her head and a bouquet of flowers on her hand. Both husband and wife were smiling and holding hands.

Ema stared at the picture for a long time. Suddenly, she let herself get lost on the memories that it had brought back. The day of her wedding, one of the most perfect days of all her life. Now, almost thirteen years after that, she hoped that the next day could be also perfect.

'I still remember that day, when I married…'

'The prettiest Fräulein on Earth.'

When Ema turned around her head, she saw Klavier getting nearer her, with a great smile on his face. Then, he grabbed her hand and leaded her until they hugged warmly in front of the picture.

'...I was about to say 'that glimmerous fop', but whatever.' she laughed.

'You can laugh at me as much as you want, liebe.' Klavier whispered directly in her ear. 'I already know that you love me so much.'

'Of course you do. You are a prosecutor. And knowing the truth is your job.'

After hearing that assertion, Klavier approached her even more and gently kissed his wife, with affection. Ema let herself to be kissed, hugging her husband by the neck more deeply.

'Let's go to sleep, shall we?' Ema proposed. 'It's a little late, and tomorrow we have work to do.'

'Ja, guess you're right.' Klavier agreed. 'And I still have to have a shower.'

She sighed in a funny way while entering the room. What was the only fop on Earth that was having a shower that late at night? He, of course.

Ema was already ready, so she lay on the bed while waiting Klavier to finish his shower. Knowing him, she knew he could still spend a lot more time, so she took her music player off of her bag and put her headphones on. She searched for that song again. "13 Years Hard Time for Love." It had been 13 years since she learned to appreciate that song. Her husband's voice pierced her ears painlessly, and soon she let herself to be bewitched by the music, which make her smile… Again.

A (long) while after, Klavier was finally ready, too. Ema took her headphones off and listened to his voice instead. The live version was even better.

'Ah, what a day.' he retorted, lying in the bed and covering himself with the blanket. 'Don't you agree, liebe?'

'Talk about yourself, who returned home at your hour, riding your motorbike comfortably.' she answered, raising sarcastically an eyebrow.

'Ja, guess you're right. How was everything there at forensics?'

'As always, I guess. But tomorrow we have to go the the office. Paperwork, y'know. The same as always. You have some trial?'

'Ja. Facing Herr Forehead. As always.'

'Yeah…'

It was funny how they were talking about things that were supposed to happen 'as always', when the next day wasn't supposed to be 'as always', but special.

'So, guess it's time to sleep. Gute Nacht, Fräu…'

'Klavier…' she interrupted him, talking softly to him.

'Ja, liebe?'

'You… You remember, right? About tomorrow…'

He gently put a finger on her lips, smiling to her.

'Of course ja, meine liebe. I remember perfectly.' and he blinked an eye.

'...Okay then. Glad you do.' she answered, smiling. 'Goodnight, Klavier.'

'Gute Nacht, liebe.'

And so they kissed and turned the light off. Ema got comfortable on her bed and closed her eyes, smiling and dreaming about the next day being as perfect as she wanted. Klavier also closed his eyes and patiently waited for the next day to arrive… Wishing that it was as perfect as he wanted.

 **(…)**

 **So this is the first chapter! (Actually, it's more like an introduction, but whatever XD) I have some more chapters already ready, but I will wait a little to see what you think about the fanfic. Even so, I will try to update as often as I'm able to.**

 **Please let me know if I should modify the chapter's length. I think this one was a little long, but I didn't want to end incomplete, in order to properly present the plot. Also, as I said before, any feedback and constructive critics are and will always be welcome.**

 **Thank you very much for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Ema felt that she was surrounded by a hazy atmosphere, as she slowly opened her sleepy eyes. That was until she felt the nice and warm touch of her comfortable bed around her, which made her feel that her heart was incredibly peaceful and quiet. A great smile appeared in her face, as a consequence. However, there still was another reason… Which was lying on the bed next to her.

When she remembered what day it was, Ema suddenly felt the rush to turn around her head and quietly contemplate his lovely face for a while and feel her heart melt. She was about to do so, when she finally noticed that part of her messy hair was 'moving'... Actually, it was due to a sweet caress, which made her finally wake up… And turn the look to the side.

'...Klavier?' she softly whispered.

'...Guten Tag, liebe.' Klavier told Ema in her ear, in his gentle German.

'Good morning, my dear and foppish husband.'

'The best of mornings, actually.' and he pleasantly smiled.

As he was saying that, Klavier incorporated himself on the bed, approaching his wife a little more.

'...The best of mornings, you say? Why's that?' she was clearly teasing him, while adopting a sarcastic smile and voice.

''Cause there've been 13 years since I did one of the best things I've done in my life… And married the most wonderful and beautiful Fräulein on Earth.'

It was then when Ema noticed her skin was burning up, and her cheeks were completely red. And so, her situation got "worse" when Klavier wrapped her with his tan arms and gave her a deep, romantic kiss on the lips. Being absolutely bewitched by the magic of that special moment, Ema didn't resist her impulse and passed her arm around her husband's neck, as a sign of affection.

'Oh, Klavier…!' she exclaimed with joy.

'Gute Hochzeitstag, meine liebe.' he replied, euphoric. 'Happy Anniversary, my beloved Fräulein. I could tell you in every language, but that wouldn't change how much I love you.'

Another kiss. And another, and another. They couldn't stop kissing. Not that they wanted to stop, though.

'You fop. You adorable, glimmerous fop.' Ema smiled back to him, starting to laugh. 'I love you too, Klavier. I couldn't love you more. Happy Anniversary.'

'With that, I've received the best anniversary gift I could've got.'

And then, Ema received hers: more and more hugs and kisses from the man she loved that much. She could stay like that the whole morning; actually, the whole day. Unfortunately, they had to go to work, as the alarm clock reminded them. They had woken up even before the alarm clock made the work for them, which they knew when it started to sound next to them.

Nevertheless, Ema thought there was something strange about it: her beloved husband always setted up the alarm clock to play one of his rock songs whenever it was the time for them to wake up. That morning, it was different: it was a gentle and quiet song, much more relaxing and better to wake up more calmly.

'Huh? Not one of your songs?'

'Nein, not today. Thought you'd like a gentle waking up, so I setted that up for you, liebe. ...Even if it hadn't been needed in the end.' Klavier laughed, looking at the alarm clock and turning it off.

'...You know? I wouldn't have minded one of your rock love songs waking me up today.' Ema confessed. That was unlikely in her. 'For example, that one, the one that leaded you to fame. What was it called again?'

She was clearly lying: she knew the name quite well. That was perfectly demonstrated by her sweet, malicious smile.

'"13 Years Hard Time for Love", nein? How appropriate for a day like this, isn't it? The one that was like this…'

Klavier's melodic voice softly started to sing that song, just for Ema, who was gladly enjoying that magic moment. Before they knew it, they were hugging each other again and singing the song along. When it finished, they nostalgically sighed.

'...Oh, Klavier, this is so perfect.' she asserted, without living her smile.

'Ja? Then wait… There's more.'

Before Ema could ask what he meant, Klavier told her to sit on the bed, because he put a tray on Ema's lap: her breakfast. It was also special, as it was her favourite breakfast: a pair of brown toasts with marmalade on the top, some of her, par excellance, Snackoos, a soft coffee with a lot of foam, that also had a white heart shape on its surface, and a little vase that contained some beautiful flowers, as an ornament.

'See? Now you can't say I'm a glimmerous fop that doesn't even know how to make breakfast without setting fire to the house!'

'This looks delicious. And smells great.' she stated, starting to eat.

Ema felt surrounded by the greatest of ecstasies. There was just what she wanted: the perfect day along with his dear husband. Everything was going perfectly.

'Mommy! Daddy! Are you already awake?' Emanuel's voice went through the room's door from the corridor.

'Yes, we are, dear.' Ema replied, finishing her second toast. 'What do you want?'

'Let's go downstairs and have breakfast, Mama! I'm hungry, ja!' Klavia retorted, also from the outside of the room.

'Very well, kinder. Go downstairs and start preparing the table, ja? We're going downstairs in a minute.' Klavier instructed both children.

Obediently, they went to the kitchen in a rush to do so, as their footsteps proved. Ema was also wishing to go and say 'Good morning' to her children. The mere thought made her smile even more…

...But it seemed that Klavier wasn't done talking yet.

'...Ja, go forward, kinder…' while saying so, Klavier moved the tray apart from Ema's lap and, before she knew, he was approaching her again. '...But first… I want to give Mama her anniversary gift.'

And then, every sign of Ema's smile suddenly vanished, as she was deciphering the meaning behind those words. Actually, there was no need: when she saw Klavier's playful and malicious smile, she knew what was that "anniversary gift". And couldn't blush more.

'K-Klavier…! W-What…?!' she exclaimed, surprised.

No more words were needed. Klavier moved a step forward and kissed her passionately. That time, however, the kiss wasn't all: he gently caressed Ema's dark hair, and then her face, her neck, her back… Until he finally reached her waist.

Ema felt very surprised, but of course, she wasn't going to complain, at all. She was enjoying every second, and surrendered to Klavier's caresses and kisses, while starting to touch his wonderful hair, and then his warm, tanned skin. A great anniversary gift. Everything was going perfectly…

...Until the actual alarm clock sounded and returned her to reality.

(...)

Ema's actual awakening wasn't as quiet as the one in her perfect dream. As soon as she opened her eyes in an impressed expression, she realized that what had made her wake up was the same as the reason why her eardrums were literally vibrating. She was feeling, more or less, as she was having a heart attack.

It seemed like, actually, her husband hadn't modified the "hard rock alarm" system, as a noisy song was playing. When she said she wouldn't mind a song of Klavier's waking her up that day she meant it, but she was referring to a ballad or something like that… Definitely, not that.

It was already too late, however. Having no option, Ema incorporated in the bed, still in a shock. A "hard" awakening… Literally.

'K-Klavier…?!' she yelled, covering her ears. 'Can you please turn that off?'

'Morning, Fräulein!' Klavier exclaimed, a great smile in his face, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'Today's a great day, nein?'

Yawning energetically, Klavier jumped out of bed before Ema could even come nearer and give him a hug, as she intended to. He turned the alarm clock off, but took one of his guitars, which he stored in a special place in the room, and played a noisy solo with it.

'...You really think this is the best moment in the day to play the guitar, fop?' Ema retorted, while getting out of bed with messy hair and a sleepy expression… Just the opposite as Klavier, that seemed full of energy and well-looking no matter if he had woken up just a moment ago.

'Hoppla, Fräulein. Just giving an opening to this wonderful day.' he smiled.

'...Well, I have to agree there.' she admitted, adopting a simple smile.

'Sure. It's a great day… Sun is shining and so.'

It wasn't just her sleepy state what made Ema felt a little confused about everything, which made her raise an eyebrow. However, when her husband smiled directly at her, her mood got suddenly better and approached him.

'Hey, liebe…' Klavier talked softly to her and started to hold her hands.

'Y-Yes, Klavier?'

"That's the one. Now he's telling me 'Happy Anniversary'." Ema innocently thought, in a dreamy way. ...Then, she remarked the 'innocently' part.

'You know where my hairbrush is?' he asked gently.

Ema gasped all of a sudden, and opened her eyes widely. It was certainly strange… Not the part of the hairbrush, that was perfectly normal on someone like him, but… He should have already said _that_ to her…

'...Guess it's on the bedside table… Where you left it yesterday.'

'Ah, ja! Danke, liebe.' And with that and another kiss on the cheek, Klavier let Ema's hands go and went to search for that brush… Leaving Ema completely shocked and a little disappointed.

"Maybe he's still a little sleepy and clueless… I hope." she thought, but decided to cheer up. She had just woken up. And her foppish husband tended to think in his hair first in the morning.

'...I'm going to have a shower. Okay?' she told him, trying to sound natural.

'Ja, ja, sure.' he conceded. 'Oh, Fräulein…'

'Yeah?' she asked immediately back. Maybe at that time…

'...Be careful with my shampoo, 'kay? It's pretty exclusive, y'know.'

'...Oh. ...Sure.'

And so, she grabbed the clothes she intended to wear that day and locked herself in the bathroom. ...A weird start of the morning, she thought.

'...I think I prefer returning to my dream.' she said, sighing deeply.

(...)

While she was having a shower, Ema told herself to be a little more optimistic, just for that once, and not to think dramatically from the very beginning. As she was closing the tap and the water stopped, she happily nodded and decided to get dressed and ready to be extremely beautiful that special day, just as she wanted.

She looked at the clothes she had carefully chosen for being radiant, that were different from what she usually wore. An amazing blouse, an elegant skirt, a nice stocking and a pair of tall shoes, alongside with some bracelets, a necklace (her favourite one, the one that was hanging off of the lamp the day before) and earrings. As it was a working day, she also put her lab coat on, but it just gave the look a more interesting touch. Ema also brushed her hair carefully and used an iron to make it look cute and wavy, and then she put on some makeup.

'And last but not least… "The" perfume…' she announced to herself, while looking for a special perfume bottle.

She remarked the "The" before perfume because it was a special perfume bottle: Klavier had given it to her exactly a year ago, when there had been 12 years since they married. Now that it hadn't been 12, but 13, Ema felt it was perfect for the occasion, and so she poured some to herself. Finally, she looked her reflection in the mirror. There had been some time since she had felt amazed by her own look.

'Yes. Now I'm ready.' she asserted, with a great smile. 'Ready to rock, as he'd say. That fop… Let's see what he thinks about this.'

And so she opened the bathroom's door, trying to look a little arrogant, because at the moment, she felt like a diva. But the one that was actually arrogant was there, opposite her, looking at himself in the mirror.

'Hey. I'm done.' she announced, catching his attention.

When he turned back, Klavier gave a long look to her, and finally smiled.

'Wow, Fräulein!' Klavier exclaimed, as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was preparing her answer for a compliment, and maybe for that special sentence that had made her wait that bad…

'You know you remind me a lot of a famous actress?'

...But it was in vain.

'A… a famous actress?' Ema replied, completely taken aback.

'Ja, though I can't remember her name. But gott, she was super pretty, ja!'

'...O-Okay, I guess?'.

She was starting to feel a little annoyed. "Maybe after he has a shower and gets finally dressed…". Now that she thought about it, it was strange for Klavier not to have run to the bathroom to do his hair correctly just after Ema had left. What if…?

'Hey, Klavier. So where's my breakfast?' she asked teasingly. Perhaps she hadn't dreamed that and her husband had had the detail to prepare something for her, as a surprise.

'Your breakfast, you say? What breakfast? You still have to go downstairs and prepare it, nein?' he replied, making himself look surprised.

'...Yeah, right. Forget about that, then.' No chance. She had dreamed it.

After that, Ema decided to finally go downstairs and get something to eat. She suddenly felt that she needed some Snackoos. Or whatever.

'Oh, wait, Fräulein!' Klavier called her, before entering the bathroom.

'Yes?' she turned back again, with a start of a tiny smile.

'...Could you prepare me some of those pancakes you cook? I've woken up with pancake appetite.' and then he blinked an eye.

Making pancakes. She didn't feel like cooking pancakes, actually.

'...Very well.' she responded, however.

Ema didn't know why she had answered that, but just did. "Maybe if he gets some sugar in his organism, he finally starts to put two and two together. ...Maybe."

And so, she left her room, gave a glance to the big commemorative photo of her wedding and finally went downstairs, heading for the kitchen.

(...)

Ema entered the kitchen with a disappointed feeling in her heart, her head a little down already. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. Not a single courtesy gesture from her husband, not a single compliment, not a single evidence which proved he remembered something about the day they were in.

'...Calm down, Ema.' she told herself, taking a long deep breath. 'It's just early morning. Calm down…'

However, she wasn't as sure as before about that. Nonetheless, she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and finally say hello to her little daughter and son, which demonstrated they were already there by the noise they made while complaining and fighting.

Klavia and Emanuel were already sitting near the table, the first one eating a muesli brioche and the second one making himself a bowl of milk and cereal. Or at least, trying to, because, as he was a science passionate, he was testing his mixing abilities and adding water, juice, lemonade, soda and some more weird ingredients to his breakfast.

'...Disgusting!' Klavia exclaimed, adopting a revulsion face.

'...How funny. I was about to say the same about your hair.' Emanuel counterattacked, impassible.

'Agh, you little…!' the girl screamed, losing her cool.

'Klavia, don't insult Emanuel's mixing abilities. Emanuel, don't insult Klavia's hair.' Ema taught them, shaking her head.

But when they saw their mother, they immediately abandoned their differences, started to smile and ran towards her.

'Mama! Happy Anniversary! You sure look wonderful!' Klavia greeted her, a smile full of joy in her face.

'Hope you have a great anniversary day, Mommy!' Emanuel sweetly wished.

With a crooked smile of affection, Ema opened her arms and hugged them both. No matter what, she would always love them a lot.

'Thanks, my children.' she said with a sad smile. 'And also for showing me I'm not crazy.'

'Huh? What do you mean by that?' Klavia asked with curiosity.

'Nothing. I was just starting to think that maybe I mistook my own anniversary's date… As it seems your father doesn't remember.' Ema gently confessed, in a tiny whisper.

'...H-He doesn't?' immediately after that, Klavia sounded more hurt.

'Wait… Daddy hasn't told you anything yet?' questioned a surprised Emanuel.

'...Nope. Not at all. He hasn't greeted me, nor even a comment about my look, which I especially chose for today.'

'I-I can't believe it, nein!' Klavia screamed, astonished. 'But that just can't be, Mama! It's impossible.'

'But it's the truth, Klavia.' she was starting to express her frustration, which she didn't want to, especially not in front of the kids, because she knew they would worry about her. 'Oh, and about that. You two: Don't tell him anything about it, okay?', Ema rigorously ordered. 'You mustn't remind him at all. I want him to remember by himself… If he really believes today's an important day.'

All of a sudden, her tone began to sound a little melancholic.

'...Doesn't matter. Hey, you want pancakes?'

They nodded with a forceful smile, as they were clearly seeing that their mother was disappointed. While Ema started cooking those famous pancakes, both siblings quit on their arguments and looked at each other, thinking about the same question without commenting it: 'Why hadn't their father remembered?' They didn't have the answer, but they sure wanted to. So they decided to wait for him to arrive and arrive to their own conclusions.

After a while, the pancakes were ready. It was a hard job, but she finally achieved it and kept looking as nice as before. Right after, Ema prepared everything for breakfast on the kitchen table… And then, he finally appeared.

'Hallo, Familie!' Klavier exclaimed while entering the kitchen. 'Where's the most beautiful Fräulein in this house?'

Thinking he was alluding to her, Ema turned around to face her husband, with a shiny smile. ...But she was only 'thinking'.

'Klavia, meine Prinzessin! You look great, Schatz.' he greeted his daughter.

'...H-Hallo, Papa.' she softly replied, feeling bad for her mother.

'Guten Tag to you too, Junge. Breakfast's okay?' he told Emanuel.

'...Yeah. Good morning, Daddy.' for once, he looked just as his sister.

'Wow, those pancakes sure look great!' the blond prosecutor stated, sitting on the table. 'Let's have breakfast, ja?'

That was why Ema postponed the dishes cleaning and had a seat, as the rest of the family, for finally having breakfast in peace.

'Oh, liebe. Before I forget…' Klavier started.

Both Ema and Klavia glanced at him, enthusiastically.

'...Can you bring the syrup for the pancakes?'

Even more disappointed than before, Ema stood up, took the syrup and returned, without saying a word. Then, she started having breakfast completely quiet. Emanuel felt terribly uncomfortable, as he didn't know what to say to get the situation better. Klavier seemed as happy as always. Who was completely changed was Klavia, that had adopted a killing look and was dangerously angry, feeling that became even worse after.

'So, liebe. Have you noticed that I'm wearing my newest pair of shoes today?'

'...Haven't had the pleasure.' Ema answered sarcastically.

'You should, then. As that has a clear motive.'

'...And what is that?' she asked, with a sudden hope.

With a dramatic pause, he answered.

'...'Cause I'm so handsome, and I've to wear new shoes that fit my image.'

And he blinked an eye. And Emanuel was much more uncomfortable. And Klavia was much more furious. And Ema was much more disappointed.

'Wow, these pancakes sure taste great!' Klavier announced, changing the subject of conversation.

'Yup, sure!' Emanuel suddenly replied, thinking he had found a topic to get the situation better. 'That's because Mommy…!'

'Bet that's because of the syrup, that makes them much sweeter.'

Klavia's eyes were already burning because of the fury she was feeling, but that insinuation of her father just got her worse. With a killing look, she angrily stared at Klavier, that noticed something was wrong with her (it felt like a miracle!)  
'Hm? Hey, Klavia, Schatz, you ok-'

'Ja, ja, I'm fine!' she lied, screaming out loud and still cross.

'K-Klavia…' Ema looked at her, suddenly feeling pity for her daughter. She knew she had always been very sensitive about family arguments, and seeing how affected her little girl was made her feel terrible. 'Come on, have you finished breakfast? Then go and take your bag. The school bus will arrive soon.'

Breathing deeply, Klavia slowly nodded and stood up, then she left the kitchen without saying anything, keeping for herself how bad she was feeling for her mother. Seeing her, soon Emanuel stated that he had also finished and followed his sister upstairs to take his own bag. Meanwhile, Ema, that wasn't hungry anymore, started cleaning the dished, sighing very often.

'Hey, liebe. As you finish with that, lemme go and grab your bag, ja? We must leave soon for work, too.' Klavier proposed, at least being a little nice.

'...'Kay.' Ema replied, without looking at him directly.

And so he did, leaving her alone in the kitchen. Klavier went upstairs, to his own room, and looked for his wife's bag. There, she had all of what she needed for work: some scientific spray of hers, her bag of Snackoos and lots of documents which seemed official and important.

'Ah, so here they are. The documents about the case we're working on today.'

Once he had identified them, he quickly took them off of Ema's bag and hid them on the room's desk. Then, he zipped the bag, and finally took his motorbike's keys, closing the room's door as he was leaving.

'...Hope she doesn't notice, ja.'

Before Klavier could go downstairs, he crossed the look with the giant photo of his wedding with Ema. He stopped his walk and looked carefully at it for a while. And then he left… A great smile on his face.

(...)

When he was downstairs again, he noticed that Ema hadn't left the kitchen yet, and the bus that was supposed to take both siblings to their school hadn't arrived, either. That was why he saw the two children in the living room, waiting for it to arrive… More or less.

'Come on, sis, don't take it that way…' the little boy was telling her.

'A-And just how am I supposed to take it, Bruder?!' Klavia was shouting, crying and completely heartbroken. 'Mama's really in pain, ja! Don't you care about her or what?!'

'O-Of course I do, so don't say the opposite, Klavia! Calm down!'

'Hey, kinder. What's up in here?'

As soon as they heard their father's voice behind them, they turned around. Emanuel was in a shock, eyes wide open and a hand in his cheek (just as Ema did whenever she felt that way), and Klavia had a terribly sorrowful expression, and was cleaning her tears as they were falling of her beautiful blue eyes.

'What's up, Papa?! What's up?! That's the best you're saying!?' shouted an enraged Klavia, with a daring look towards her father. 'Mama is always right about you, you're a glimmerous, heartless fop!' And then, she kept sobbing.

Seeing her like that, Klavier knelt before her and wrapped her with his arms.

'Now, now, kleine Fräulein. What are those manners towards your Papa?' he told off her, but he didn't look angry at all. 'It's not cute to insult your Papa like that, Klavia.'

'You're not acting well, either!' she violently replied. 'You're treating Mama awfully, Papa! A-Are you blind or something?!'

'Hey, hey, Klavia! Bite your tongue a little!' exclaimed Emanuel. He also felt that Klavia was partially right, but then he remembered that her mother had told them not to tell their father anything, and he had the feeling that Klavia would do exactly so.

'Why are you telling me those nasty things, Schatz?'

'B-Because I can hold myself no more! You're as arrogant that you don't even…!'

'...Don't even remember that today is the thirteenth wedding anniversary of both Mama and me? Is that what you were about to say, Klavia?'

Klavier's words and his sudden amusing smile made both kids freeze.

'...Wait… So you remember, then? I don't get it…' Emanuel seemed confused.

'...You've known all the time that today it's your anniversary?' Klavia had stopped crying, but she couldn't believe her ears, at all.

'Ja, of course I have. There's been nothing else on my mind these days!' Klavier said as he was leading his look to their amazed eyes.

'T-Then… Why?' the little boy asked directly.

'Why are you making Mama believe you haven't? And why are you acting as you don't really appreciate what she does? I-It's completely illogical!' Klavia exclaimed, astounded.

'Love is illogical, Schatz.' Klavier mysteriously replied, smiling back to her daughter. 'Also… Junge, remember what I told you yesterday night?'

'Ahm… What in particular?' he inquired, making an effort to remember.

'When I told you I wanted to "surprise" Mama.' his father laughed. 'Remember now?'

'Oh, that. Yup, I know… But… But I never thought you were referring to this kind of "surprise", Daddy!' the brown-haired boy retorted. 'I mean, it's nothing that's pleasant or something!'

'Ja, Emanuel's right!' Klavia supported him. 'What kind of way to greet a wedding anniversary is that? Wouldn't it be easier to make _nice_ surprises?'

'Kind of inverse psychology, actually.' Klavier explained. 'Mama has thought I am a selfish fop for a long time… Bet she still does, at least sometimes. Wanna make her believe that and make her upset for her to realize now that's not the truth… And that I love her more than she can even imagine. Got it, kinder?'

There was no answer. No verbal one, at the very least, because Klavia and Emanuel's face expressions were talking instead of them. Both of them had an eyebrow raised and eyes incredibly opened, and weren't sure what to answer. Their father had left them speechless.

'...More or less, scientifically speaking.'

'Ah, but you have to say nothing to Mama, ja? She doesn't have to know that I know. What kind of surprise would that be?' Klavier smiled.

'...Your sense of love is completely twisted, Papa.'

'Maybe. But it's love either way, don't you think?'

Klavia and Emanuel stared at each other. Once they felt they shared their answer, they talked again… Even if it was quite hard.

'Okay, we won't tell Mommy a thing. ...Hope your surprise plan is successful and she doesn't kill you in the end.' Emanuel sarcastically commented.

'Lucky we're at school and won't have to stand your scenes and see how Mama gets mad and more mad to you.' Klavia completed.

'Sehr gut, kinder!' Klavier exclaimed. 'Don't worry, everything'll be fine, 'kay?'

'Yeah… Hope so.' the little boy said, a crooked, innocent smile in his mouth. 'I think we'll trust you, Daddy… Even if you're already about to kill us all by a heart attack.'

'Ja, but… If you tell us you do this because you love Mama so much, guess it's okay.' Klavia happily smiled, then she became a little sadder. 'And Papa… Sorry for all the bad things I told you, ja. I was absolutely angry, I didn't mean them. I don't think you're arrogant -well, maybe sometimes- and I know you have a golden heart, and I really, really appreciate you.'

She shyly opened her arms and shortly after was warmly hugged by her dad.

'Everything's perfectly fine, meine kleine Fräulein.' Klavier whispered to her. 'I understand your reasons, and I'm glad to say you also love your Mama a lot. So don't worry about it, I know what your feelings are, and I'm not mad at you or anything, serious.'

And then, both of them smiled, making their ton of similarities even more obvious. Also, even if Emanuel wasn't as similar to them, both his father and sister rushed him to incorporate to the group hug, as a sign of affection and accomplicity.

'Hey, hate to be the one that spoils this moment, but… The school bus has arrived, Sis.'

'Agh, nein, what a pity! ...Well, I don't really know what to think. Maybe it's best for my physical and psychological integrity.' the blonde girl said ironically.

'C'mon, go, kinder. Have a nice day!' Klavier happily told them.

'Yeah, whatever. Not as nice as yours, Papa.' Klavia replied, laughing.

Before the family's mother could even suspect a single thing, both kids took their bags and rushed to the main door, saying goodbye to both their father and mother… While they prayed for that day not to end in a divorce. However, they'd told Klavier they would collaborate on his "special surprise", even if they felt a little bad for Ema. For instance, Klavia and Emanuel should have faith in their foppish dad, which they had, even if that supposed more than a headache for them.

Meanwhile, Ema had finally finished cleaning the dishes, and said goodbye to her daughter and son with a bitter smile on her face. Now she was alone with him, and just dreamed about her husband FINALLY remembering and not having to think in a way for her to hide his corpse somewhere. She tiredly sighed. ...What a nice morning it was being.

'Here. Your bag, Fräulein.' Klavier told her in an emotionless tone of voice, while refreshing his hair for the last time before leaving.

As she took the bag of his hands, she couldn't quit on looking at it, for some reason. Once she finally grabbed it, she found something odd about its weight, and thought about something. "What if…?". That was why she started looking for something that wasn't supposed to be there normally inside the bag. Maybe a little packaging, perhaps a card with a poem… But nothing. There was absolutely nothing. So he hadn't remembered yet, it seemed.

'Wonderful. Just wonderful.' she retorted, frowning. 'The fop has become even more foppish. He doesn't even remember a date that was supposed to be important for him. Moreover, he hasn't even shown signs he's even going to remember. Could this get even worse?'

That many 'even' sounded more daring than she actually intended, but fate interpreted it as an actual challenge… And answered to Ema's question.

When both husband and wife (even if it sounded ironic) went out for going to work, Ema was looking for Klavier's splendid, great-looking black car in order to get in and be driven to work. However, she didn't see it where it was supposed to be. ...How strange.

'..Where exactly is the car, Klavier?' Ema asked, a circumstantial look on her face.

'Ah, ja. Forgot to tell you. Maintenance issues, actually.'

'Maintenance? What happened?' she started to inquire, but then she realized that she couldn't care less, as she was already thinking of the consequences of the car not being there… And started to seriously worry. 'Wait a minute… You don't mean that we have to go to work…!'

'On my motorcycle, ja.' Klavier widely smiled at her, just as he was actually mocking her. 'So, get on, Fräulein.'

'N-Not also this, I beg!' she complained. Travelling by motorcycle made her feel really stressed… Especially in a day like that.

'No complaining, Fräulein. Stop being so arrogant, 'kay?'

'...No comments.' she hissed to herself, as she quietly got on, looking irritatedly to the motorcycle, then at Klavier. 'Guess it's going to be a busy day… In every way possible.'

When she was already on, curse her luck, Klavier, before starting, turned around to look at her.

'Ja, you're right. Just lemme show you.'

And he blinked an eye while Ema felt dizzier and dizzier… No matter what the reason was. Not that she knew what it was, actually. Just felt terribly susceptible… As she didn't really know how the day was going to go on.

 **(…)**

 **Here I am, again! :) This is the second chapter on my story, and… Well, now the "special" from the "very, very special surprise" in the summary is starting to become clearer, or so I hope. With a husband like Klavier, who needs enemies? XD**

 **As always, hope you liked it! Anyways, I'm always open to feedback, so any comment is sure appreciated. And again, sorry for all the mistakes you may have found.**

 **Now I'm answering to reviews x) I'll do so in every end of chapter, to show my gratitude to people that reads and leaves me some comment ^3^**

 **AJSkye77:** En ese caso, yo también podré responder en español, así por lo menos podré expresarme mejor y no terminaré por decir ninguna tontería en inglés XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! Y por supuesto, me alegra que te esté agradando como lo voy desarrollando. Espero que sea así también en el nuevo capítulo. Y joorl, me voy a ruborizar x3 También me alegro de que te gustase la historieta de los anillos, me pareció linda (la estuve escribiendo pensando "me voy a morir de ternura" *^* simplemente les quiero demasiado XD) Yo también soy Klema fan forever ;) Y me alegro de haberme hecho entender, al final es lo que cuenta, ¿Cierto? En todo caso, cualquier comentario o consejo, no dudes en decirme. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, ¡Y nos leemos pronto! :) P.D.: Por cierto, he visto que tú también has escrito Klema. Espero leerte y comentarte pronto yo también ^^

 **AtroquinineMyLove:** Thank you very much for all your support! Your review, favourite and follow really made my day :) I'm glad to see you are enjoying it. And to see that you think it's cute! :3 Klema themselves are cute, in their own foppish scientific way XD Let me tell you that I am absolutely in love with your fics, they make me die of feelings, not to mention they sure are very well-written. Therefore, I'm looking forward to read more of your work soon. On my part, hope you enjoy the development of my fic! :3

 **MyDemons47:** Thank you so much for following the fic. Looking forward to hear your opinion on it! :D

 **That's all for now, but I hope to return soon with more. Again, thank you very much for reading and have a nice day! ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

If there was somebody in the whole city that hadn't woken up yet, Ema put an end to that situation, as she spent the entire motorcycle journey screaming out loud in panic. She really, really hated that, especially when she was on the edge of a nervous attack. Actually, her only desire was just to touch her husband when giving him a slap on the face while yelling "Wake up and notice what day we're on, fop!" at him. But, in the current situation, she had no other choice but to wrap his waist with her arms, because of the anguish that the ride was provoking her.

'K-Klavier, stop! Stop, I tell you! Y-You're driving me crazy!' complained an hysterical Ema, not knowing at all how to stop that… Which she really wanted.

When her wish was finally granted, it was already too late. Too late for both her hair, that had become a mess after the great that she had put on it that morning and now was for naught, and also for her sudden anxiety, that was making her heart beat very fast… It seemed that, in the end, her heartbeat had been altered that day… Not for the actual reason she was expecting, though.

'Ah, what a nice ride, don't you agree, Fräulein?'

Of course she didn't. And Klavier should have known that just by giving her a simple look: as soon as she had put her feet on the floor, she had started to swing, trying to hold her head for it to stop moving while grabbing her bag in her hand, as it was becoming more and more difficult not to let it fall to the ground… in vain. Also, her dark hair was a great example of how was she feeling: completely disrupt and vertiginous, in the bad meaning of the term. Moreover, as her mood, it seemed that it could even get worse…

'P-Please, don't talk to me right now, Klavier…' she retorted, with a tired look on her face. 'And don't move like that!'

'Ahm, I'm not moving, Fräulein. Is your head what is.' Klavier said in a funny, sarcastic voice. 'And about not talking to you… You really sure about that?'

After that assertion, Ema looked at him, curious. Did that actually mean what she expected? She made herself focus as good as she could and asked Klavier with just her eyes. He, on the other hand, was also ready to answer… But not talking, either.

That seemed so, in fact, before something interrupted their "inner" conversation. Suddenly, a journalist appeared from nowhere and started questioning Klavier about his fame stuff: concerts, new singles… So typical. Ema sighed aside. "Of course, he was always the centre of attention."

'...Actually, it's funny how you've asked in a day I'm celebrating something that's truly important to me.'

No one could say who was paying more attention all of a sudden: the journalist, or Ema, who stopped her intentions of entering the building and finally starting work and carefully observed her husband as he was having his improvised interview. She slowly approached Klavier to pay special attention to what he was about to explain according to the answer he had given, eyes wide open… again.

The smile Klavier had on his face while telling those words, added to the fact that he felt awfully comfortable in front of a camera, made Ema think that, maybe, that's what he had been expecting. She couldn't help but wonder. "Knowing that he likes being the center of attention, maybe he waited for this in order to use his fame to let everybody know… And give me a surprise." Normally, she wasn't that dreamy and imaginative, at all, but the truth was she felt a great illusion for celebrating that special day, and kept on imagining how the "perfect moment" would be.

"What if now he _finally_ says it out loud? _Today is my thirteenth wedding anniversary, and it's a very special day as I'm the happiest man on Earth to have the wife I have._ And then he finally greets me in front of the camera and romantically kisses me…". Imagining Klavier acting like that made Ema feel over the moon, because, in the bottom of her heart, she was certain that that was how her husband really felt… And if he shared that supposed belief with the rest, she would be the the happiest woman on Earth, too.

But unfortunately, no matter how dangerous it was for her feelings, her mental idea became _too_ real, making her believe that what she had just thought would actually happen. That's why…

'It's two weeks away until one of my most famous albums reaches its 12 years! It's sure great, nein? I feel really proud of myself when thinking about it.'

...Ema felt doubly worse when noticing her idea hadn't become a reality. Perhaps it was because… She didn't know her husband as well as she believed she did.

'...Perhaps he hasn't changed at all as I thought… And continues being that arrogant, glimmerous fop.' she softly whispered, without anybody else hearing it but her.

And not staying there anymore, she started walking to the court, ironically wishing to affront all of the work she had to do. It was a possibility that once she got in her office, she realized she wasn't a forensic detective, but a criminal affairs worker… As perhaps, since then, nothing had changed.

After a while, a quite long while when there was nothing really important said, Klavier finished his spontaneous interview and started working the path to the court building too. That was when he realized his wife was quite far from him.

'Hey, Fräulein, hold it! Wait for me, you're so far from me!'

'...Perhaps it's you who is very far from me… Klavier.'

Without waiting for him, Ema entered the court facility, alone, while Klavier slowly went nearer and was swallowing those words… And simply smiled.

(...)

The court was always busy, and that day was no exception. Lots of people were walking around, making phone calls, revising documents or talking to many people.

That wasn't Ema's place, however, and she knew that. She was supposed to be on the forensics lab, where her office was located, and to check the results of some analysis and tests' data that might be useful to the trial Klavier was going to stand in. So, as she was putting order to her messy hair with her hands, she turned around and looked for the lab access.

'Going to my office to check some stuff.' she told Klavier, practically emotionless. 'If you wanna tell me something, you know where I'll be.'

She didn't even bother to hear her husband's answer and flew the scene, directing her steps to her work post, while Klavier looked at her as she was leaving, amused. For the moment, everything was going well according to his plan.

'Let's see…' he was talking alone while checking his wristwatch. 'Twenty minutes before the trial. ...The plan should continue.'

Klavier headed toward the courtroom where the trial was supposed to take place and started to look for someone… Which he finally found.

'Herr Detective Gumshoe!' he called, looking as he was in a rush.

'Ah, morning, Prosecutor Gavin!' the detective replied, in a friendly way. 'You called, sir?'

'Ja, I did.' the blond man answered. 'Know the trial I'm supposed to stand in? I need some documents, and was wondering if you could search them for me.'

'Roger that, sir!' Gumshoe offered, always glad to be helpful.

'Great! Then, go and ask my Frau for them. She should be in her fantastic forensics lab's office.' Klavier indicated, efficiently. 'Also… Tell her a message, if you will.'

Before revealing what that message did say, Klavier adopted a sarcastic, malicious and mysterious expression, all in one. ...What could that mean?

'...Tell my Frau that the trial has been delayed and that she'll be told when it's supposed to resume, Herr Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth's instructions. 'Kay?'

'Yes, sir! I'm going right now!'

Obedient and dynamic as always, Gumshoe headed for Ema's office in a rush, proud to act like the hard-working, diligent man he was. Meanwhile, the aforementioned forensics detective was there, as she had told everybody, revising some copies and results, while tiredly sitting on her desk.

'...This has officially been the most awful morning in a while.' she bitterly said.

Even if science was her passion, she didn't feel at all like reading the document mountain she had on her desk, but she didn't have any option left. "Perhaps if I focus in some other thing…", she thought, even if her ideas weren't actually helping her that day. Then, she took some portfolios about some fingerprint analysis and a report from ballistics, letting a great sigh go.

Her face changed a little when she, by chance, spotted a framed photo she always on her desk. It was a family photo. Ema smiled while grabbing it and passing her finger while recognising every person that was in there. A bubbly Klavia, a funny Emanuel, then herself, with a great smile, and there was also… Him. The husband, the father… And the source of her heartache. When Ema saw Klavier in the photo, her expression suddenly sorrowed and became a little irritated again, while she was leaving the photo right where it was.

Just after she had finished doing so, someone knocked the door.

"Great..." Ema thought ironically, while she just said "Come in!" without enthusiasm. Gumshoe respectfully went in, being as kind as he used to be.

'Good morning, pal! I mean, Detective Gavin, madam!'

'"Detective Gavin"... Right.' she repeated while frowning her lips. 'What's up, Detective Gumshoe?'

'I came to ask you for some documents regarding the trial at hand, madam! I have been told to give them to…'

'Oh, no, it's impossible! I'm supposed to testify in that very trial in ten minutes, and I need them to do so.'

'Haven't you been told, madam?' Gumshoe politely replied her. 'The trial has been delayed. Mr. Edgeworth's instructions.'

'...Really? How strange.' she said it and she meant it. 'And when is it scheduled to?'

'Dunno. You'll be told, madam. Now, if you would…' he asked back, making a courtesy gesture.

At last, Ema had to agree on his requirement, and lent Detective Gumshoe the documents. After the proper thank exchange, the homicide detective intended to leave, but before he did that, he stopped for a second.

'By the way… I heard it was your anniversary today, right? Greetings then, pal!' said Gumshoe, a friendly smile on his friendly face. Even if they were at work, they were old acquaintances and friends, and he could perfectly mix the politeness work required with some nice chat after that.

'Oh… Thank you, Detective Gumshoe.' she couldn't help but to smile a little bit. 'However, can I ask you where did you hear that?'

'Not heard, actually. Just remembered. There have been some years, no?'

'...Thirteen years.'

'Wow! A special occasion, then!' Gumshoe exclaimed. 'Well, that was all. Must be leaving. Thank you for everything, and have a nice day, pal!'

'...You are welcome, Detective Gumshoe. Bye.'

While Detective Gumshoe left and Ema returned to her chair, she felt the urge to punch something. Anything would do it. She took a deep breath, and tried to restrain herself. ...Though it wasn't easy at all.

'...Snackoos. Where. Are. My Snackoos.' she slowly retorted, her breath a little altered. '...Guess I'll be needing them today.'

And she kept on corroborating that scientific assertion of hers while violently swallowing, a bitter expression in her face.

(...)

With the documents on his hands, Detective Gumshoe left Ema alone and went to finish his task and finally give Klavier the well-known tests results… While wondering why he hadn't heard a word from Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth about the delay of the trial.

Actually, he wasn't the only one that didn't know about it, either, because, even if the trial was delayed, the German prosecutor hadn't moved from the courtroom door. Apollo Justice, the defense attorney that was also standing in court, along with his trusty assistant and sister Trucy, was also there, revising some last aspects about the case and doing his loud Chords of Steel exercises. ...As if the trial was supposed to start at its original time.

'Prosecutor Gavin!' Gumshoe called him. 'Here you have, pal! The documents from… Well, from your wife. Here.'

'Ah, ja, the documents.' Klavier answered, while reading some other documents he already had. 'You can start preparing your testimony, then, now that you have them.'

'...What?' the Detective was completely clueless. 'I don't seem to follow, pal.'

'I'll tell you, then.' Klavier continued. 'You're going to testify in the trial instead of my Frau. ...In five minutes.'

That was the definitive one. The definitive piece of evidence that Gumshoe used to prove himself he didn't know a single thing about what Klavier was talking about. Consequently, he asked him to explain it to him, and the blonde prosecutor agreed, and started telling his whole, crazy plot.

'I know my Frau was supposed to testify, but I want you to do it in her place and make her believe the trial has been delayed because… Well, let's say I have another trial on my mind I want to represent after I've finished the real deal.' he amusingly said, as it made perfect sense for everyone that listened.

'...I still don't get it.' Gumshoe confessed, raising his eyebrows. 'But whatever. I'll testify, then. Just hope you know what you're doing, pal.'

'I dunno, Herr Detective Gumshoe.' Klavier replied, playing with his hair. 'But guess that's why it's kinda funny.'

'What's funny, exactly? Am I missing something, by chance?'

With those words, Apollo joined the conversation, just before commencing the trial at hand. No matter what, Klavier's behaviour was even weirder than normally, so everybody had to ask… And raise an eyebrow because of his strange humor sense, as Apollo did when both Gumshoe and Klavier repeated the blonde one's idea to him.

'...And what are you aiming to get with that, Prosecutor Gavin?' Apollo asked, crossing his arms and starting to sweat. 'Hey, now that I think of it… Isn't it today that's…?'

'Ja. My wedding anniversary, nein?'

'So I was right, then. Well, greetings, Prosecutor Gavin!'

'Yup, greetings from me too, pal!' Gumshoe stated, a friendly smile on his face. 'I also greeted your wife, y'know? But, truth be told, I saw her a little… Down. What's wrong with her? It's her anniversary, too!'

'Ema was upset, you say?' Apollo said, thinking. 'Not that it surprises me, but… In a day like this, she should be happy, right?'

'...Guess ja. But that has a scientific explanation, as she'd say.'

While Klavier told them so, he adopted a sarcastic expression and a confident smile that made the other two think there was something fishy about him… As he seemed to know awfully well what was exactly going to happen. Just as he… As he had planned it from the very beginning.

'...What've you done to her _now_ , Prosecutor Gavin?' No need to try to hide it, Apollo could somehow deduce, more or less, what was actually going on.

Instead of feeling a tiny bit of sorrow, Klavier burst into laughter and decided to tell them, just after making them promise they weren't going to tell Ema a single word, which they accepted… Even if a little concerned.

'Truth is, I've deliberately decided not to greet her and act as if I didn't remember what day it is.' Klavier proudly told, as if it was a heroic dreed.

Detective Gumshoe and the red-dressed attorney exchanged an astonished look, hardly resisting the temptation to facepalm.

'I see, pal. ...Just a teeny-tiny question…'

'...Why?' Apollo went directly to the matter.

As there were plenty of questions to be answered, Klavier kept on with his assertions, about doing that for no reason but to make Ema a bit of inversed psychology and make her think he didn't care about her and then making her see that it wasn't true, to produce a shock in her that was going to make her feel as happy as ever… Luckily.

'I was thinking about a poem, a bouquet of roses and some chocolates, but guess that's so old-fashioned.' Apollo ironically commented. 'And you have to make her think that her special day is gonna be the worst in her whole life?'

'That's quite… macabre.' Gumshoe stated, an astounded expression on him.

'Ah, now that you say that…' Klavier went on. 'Wanted to tell you something after the trial, Herr Forehead.'

'...And what'd that be?' The man with the weird hair anxiously asked.

'I'll tell you later. We've to start the trial. C'mon, everybody, let's rock, achtung!'

Having said that, and walking in a quite arrogant way, Klavier entered the courtroom, feeling more confident than normally, which made it exaggerated. Gumshoe looked at Apollo, hoping to find a smithereen of Klavier's common sense in his eyes, and vice versa. Then, he shrinked his shoulders and went in the courtroom. It just lasted Apollo to come in.

'...You're the one who should "achtung", Prosecutor Gavin.'

Apollo fought for not paying attention to Klavier's crazy ideas about what love meant as Trucy was calling him, rushing her brother to enter the courtroom for starting the trial. Before going in, Apollo talked a pair of words with his mentor Phoenix Wright, that was around.

'Thanks for taking care of her, Mr. Wright.' Apollo said, lightly smiling.

'It's nothing. Come on, go, your client should be waiting.'

Phoenix, in his nice blue suit, rushed him to the courtroom, while he stayed next to a tall, thin girl that had a bandage on one of her wrists. That was the girl he was supposed to take care of while Apollo was on the trial. And so he reminded to her.

'Behave properly while you're with Mr. Wright, you get me?' Apollo strictly told the girl. '...I think I'll have enough headaches for today with that crazy prosecutor making sabotage to his own wedding anniversary day.'

'Fine, fine!' The annoyed girl retorted.

And so Apollo left them behind and entering the courtroom, finally. However, something, maybe his famous bracelet, was telling him that, during that day, Klavier was going to be a great nuisance… But not for his talent as a prosecutor, but for his talent as a glimmerous fop.

(…)

'And that, Your Honor, is the definitive piece of evidence that prove the defendant innocent!'

The loud voice of Apollo Justice, always supported by Trucy, crossed the whole courtroom, as he was fighting for his client's acquittal. On the prosecutor's bench, Klavier, that had carefully listened to all the testimonies and assertions, considered that, once again, Herr Forehead was correct. The evidence told him the defendant was innocent, as the defense was claiming, and Klavier wasn't going to fight against the truth, even if that meant he was 'losing'. Also… That's what the results about the test his wife had carefully performed, and he knew they were absolutely reliable.

'The prosecution has no further objections.' Klavier quietly stated.

And with that, he finished that trial, because his affirmation made the judge pronounce her final verdict on the case.

'The defendant is found… Not guilty!'

That settled it. Apollo had a great connection to his clients that, somehow, made him to only defend innocent people, just like had happened. ...That was why Klavier had decided a twist of events about Ema's participation on the plot.

Once the verdict had been pronounced, the defendant, a young, dark-haired man, warmly thanked his lawyer and assistant, just as always. When their conversation was over, that man could finally leave the scene, finally free. Consequently, Klavier got nearer Apollo and offered him his hand.

'Well-played there, Herr Forehead. Once again, justice has prevailed, ja?'

A tiny smile appearing on Apollo's face, the attorney in read shook his hand, nodding.

'So, now the trial's over…' Apollo started, getting a little upset all of a sudden. 'What was that you wanted to ask me about?'

'Ah, ja, sure… Well, you see, Herr Forehead…'

'Congratulations on the case, you two!'

Who had joined the conversation was no other than the judge of that case, a young woman with dark hair, lively green eyes and a friendly expression: her name was Kay Faraday. Both lawyer and prosecutor knew her from other previous cases.

'Thank you very much, Ms. Faraday!' Apollo responded, holding for a second his conversation with Klavier to greet her.

'You can call me Kay, 'kay? The trial's already over!' she happily announced, with an enormous grin on her face.

'Okay then, Kay. Can I tell you something?' inquired Klavier, dangerously amused.

While Kay assured she didn't matter at all, Apollo was starting to feel fishy again about all of that. Definitely, his German rival had something on his mind.

'Are you free in half an hour, approx? Wanted to propose something to you.'

First of all, Klavier put Kay in situation and also told her about his idea to not greet Ema for their anniversary in order to make her a surprise. Even if Kay found that occurrence a little questionable, she didn't say anything about it, though her expression talked instead.

'...And that's where I want you to collaborate with me, Herr Forehead, Fräulein Faraday.' Klavier kept on, without erasing a smile off of his face. 'I want to create a kinda "mock trial" in here. Naturally, it won't be a real one, with no defendant and no actual verdict. Just an act, where my Frau will participate this time.'

'...I wouldn't mind if you told me what purpose would that serve for.' Apollo sarcastically asserted, crossing arms.

'Yeah, Apollo's right.' Kay conceded. 'I'm a judge, and raising acted verdicts is not what I'm supposed to do, you know.'

'C'mon, please, I beg you. I promise I'll take all of the blame, ja?'

'So you're basically saying there will be something to take the blame about, Klavier!' Trucy interfered, in a state of total shock.

'It's just that my Frau hasn't to know, that's all. Well? Would you help me out?'

All of them deduced that Klavier had some idea in mind that didn't want to explain completely, so… What should they do with that? While everybody was thinking what to answer (except for Klavier, that was thinking how certain he was that all of them would accept in the end, even if feeling a little forced) they were walking to the courtroom entrance.

'Oh, but now that I remember… I still need a defendant, as the real one has already been declared innocent, ja.' Klavier was talking to himself.

'...Prosecutor Gavin, I'm not really sure that this is the best way to surprise someone. Just my opinion, though.' said Apollo, sarcastically.

'Well, I think the intentions are good, as I like to surprise people myself…' Kay smiled, happy, even if just after that she raised an eyebrow. 'But I have to admit that Apollo is right on that one…'

'Hm, nein, she already knows Fräulein Trucy. But I doubt there's nobody else, so who could it be?' the blond German kept on with his inner monologue, as he was planning his macabre surprise.

'Incredible. He wasn't even listening to us!' Trucy exclaimed, complaining.

Both Apollo and Kay were about to do like Trucy while looking at Klavier's funny face, but something twisted their attention. To be more precise, it was someone: Phoenix Wright, next to the girl Apollo had asked him to look after to, approached them, a friendly smile on his face.

'Congratulations on the verdict, Apollo!' the lawyer in the blue suit said.

'Polly was great, as always!' Trucy exclaimed, moving around. 'Well, and now that he has already finished… Prosecutor Gavin wants him to do something else for him!'

'Hm? And what would that be?' Phoenix asked, curious.

'Actually, we're not on the mood, precisely.' the girl next to the spiky-haired attorney said. 'Uncle Phoenix and I have just met a detective that was on a terrible humor. Thought for a moment she was going to bite us!'

'...Let me guess. It was Ema, right, Mr. Wright?' Apollo retorted, starting to sweat.

Before anyone could explain Phoenix how Apollo had guessed right, without looking at his famous bracelet, Kay an Trucy joined the conversation and filled him in. They told him that Prosecutor Gavin had also a 'weird' sense of humor which had made him to think about a special anniversary present for his wife.

'...No comments.' said Phoenix, putting one of his arms behind of his head.

'Yup, same has happened with us before.' continued Kay.

'But what's funny is that he wants us to join the Weird Surprises Committee.' Trucy ironically commented.

'Funny is not the way to describe it, Trucy…' retorted Apollo, crossing his arms.

And so the four of them went on talking, while Klavier went on thinking and the unnamed girl went on examining carefully the rockstar. After some time had passed, she finally broke the ice by brightly smiling at him.

'Wait… Is it you? ...Klavier Gavin?' she excitedly asked.

'Huh? Why yes, I am. The one and only, Fräulein.' And there was it, Klavier's million-dollar smile.

'Ah, it's you! It's a great pleasure to meet you! I'm a huge fan of your music! Please can I have your autograph? Please!'

'...Hey, what's wrong with you, missy?' Phoenix sarcastically asked her.

'Here! You can sign here!' the girl showed her wrist, that was wrapped with a sling. 'Gosh, I can't believe it! Thank you very much!'

'Pleasure's all mine, sweetie.' the blond prosecutor smiled, blinking an eye. 'What's happened you in the wrist, may I ask?'

'I twisted it some days ago, that's why I'm here. You know I know your daughter and son, Mr. Gavin? I'm in Klavia's class!'

'Ah, ja? What a coincidence, then. But wait, what does "that's why I'm here" mean?'

As they had already finished their own conversation, they joined Klavier's. That's why somebody other than her could answer instead.

'She's here because she can't go to school, and so she's joined her father at work.' Apollo explained. '...And that's me.'

For the first time on the day, the German seemed surprised himself.

'Don't tell me that this is Fräulein Forehead!' he joked, playing with his hair.

'How funny.' the attorney in the red suit lied.

But after the fight, Apollo apologized for the late introduction and so he introduced that girlie that was next to Phoenix. She was Daphne Justice, Apollo's daughter, and was 11 years old, like Klavia. However, even if she was just a kid, she was incredibly tall for her age, and looked very similar to her dad: brown, weird hair, chocolate colored eyes and a predilection for dressing in red. As her wrist was injured, she had it wrapped.

'Es ist mir eine Freude Sie zu treffen, Fräulein Forehead.' Klavier greeted her, acting like a total gentleman despite that ridiculous nickname. 'Hoppla for the joke, guess Fräulein Daphne is okay. A cute name for a cute girlie.'

'...Of course, you can keep the Forehead nickname just for me. Nice.' Apollo retorted, frowning an eyebrow.

'Hooray! Klavier Gavin thinks I'm cute! Yay!'

And so Daphne started to act like a crazy fangirl (which she, somehow, was) and looked very pleased because of the compliment. The whole gang directed their glance at her odd dance, while thinking it was quite ironic. At the end, it was Phoenix, the master of ironies, who shared that one with the rest.

'Klavier, you realize that Daphne isn't your wife and you treat her as if she was, but you're treating your actual wife like she wasn't?'

Apollo was about to complain for "his daughter's marriage" being insinuated, and Daphne was about to complain because Phoenix had said she wasn't his actual wife. Even if they shared lots of aspects of their appearance, father and daughter weren't as alike as it seemed, at least in behaviour. Who was very, very different of both of them at the moment was the rockstar prosecutor, that couldn't take his eyes off of Daphne… And it wasn't because he was going to ask her to marry him, actually.

'Hm, I wonder…' he started, carefully examining Daphne. 'Had listened Herr Forehead had a daughter, but I hadn't met you in person before. Therefore… My Frau hasn't, either.'

'...Is he implying what I'm thinking he's implying?' exclaimed Trucy.

'Fräulein Daphne, you told us before you met a susceptible detective back when you were with Herr Wright. Have you talked a lot to her?'

'Um, no, not really. Just saw her by chance, but we didn't cross a single word. She was very busy eating some kind of snacks violently, actually.'

'Then, ja, it's perfect!' Klavier screamed with joy.

'It seems that you have guessed right in your implyings, Trucy!' Kay smiled.

'But why is-' Apollo didn't end that sentence and started yelling another one. 'Ah, no! Definitely not, Prosecutor Gavin!'

Ignoring the worried attorney's beggings, Klavier took Daphne by the hands and, in a sweet tone of voice, asked her something.

'Fräulein Daphne, would you do a favor to me?' he asked gently to her. 'Would you act like you were a defendant and let me declare you guilty?'

'Please, Klavier…' Phoenix started, shaking his head. 'Nobody's gonna accept that demand, as it is completely…'

'Oh course I will! It'll be a pleasure that you declare me guilty! Oh, how exciting! Yay!'

'But… Daphne!' Apollo apprehended her. 'You hear yourself?!'

'No way, Dad! Now you're supposed to be my attorney! And the client's always right… Right?'

'Ha, ha, ha!' laughed Klavier. 'Your daughter is so cool, Herr Forehead!'

By the laugh everybody had adopted since then, the German rockstart knew that they had finally quit on complaining and were ready to help him out with his plan. Even Apollo, who started wondering what on Earth he did wrong with Daphne, accepted forcefully the request. Actually, he had already witnessed how Klavier had survived to some previous of Ema's bad moods, so he hoped that the prosecutor knew what he was going to do… Hoped.

'Well, the "trial" is about to start, so let's get our special guest in here!' Kay gladly exclaimed. In the bottom of her heart, no matter how much she had grown up, she still was a little childish. 'Hey, Gummy! Can you tell Ema that the trial is about to start?'

'You too, pal?' Gumshoe sighed. He couldn't understand a single thing. 'Okay… I can't help but to feel a little bad for Ema, you know.'

'So do I.' Phoenix agreed, raising his shoulders. 'And now that you mentioned it… I just remembered I had something to talk to Edgeworth about.'

'...You just wanna know nothing about this, right, Daddy?' deduced Trucy, looking carefully at her father, a little annoyed.

'You've hit the jackpot, Trucy!' he sarcastically commented. 'Well, have fun, and bye-bye!'

And so, Phoenix left, leaving no trail of his presence… Luckily for him.

'And there he goes… Leaving all the trouble to us.' Apollo sighed even more than Gumshoe. '...Especially to me.'

'Hey, Herrs and Fräuleins, wanted to tell you that thanks a bunch for your help!' greeted Klavier, a great smile on his face. 'And what do you mean, Herr Forehead, with "especially to me"?'

'...Aren't you listening… Her?'

While asking that ironic question, Apollo pointed at Daphne, that was absolutely happy and had a conversation with herself.

'And I'll have to act like I'm guilty and look older than I am, as I'm just eleven! By the way, what name will I have? I can't say my surname is "Justice" or she'll notice! So, what name could it be? I want it to sound cool!'

And so, Klavier understood the weird-haired attorney's feelings.

'Fräulein Daphne, my Frau's about to arrive. Just do exactly as I tell you, ja? If you do so, I'll give you a signed copy of my latest album, just for you.'

'Oh, my God! I promise I will, Mr. Gavin! Have you heard, Dad!? His latest album, signed by him! Aaaaah!'

'Yeah, I hear you, Daphne. And wow, that's super nice, "nein"?'

'Hey, what's with that attitude of yours?' Daphne felt pissed. 'And by the way, don't you dare to sound too professional, okay, Dad? Remember I have to be declared guilty!'

Laughing out loud, Klavier wrapped his arms in both Apollo and Daphne, as he was leading them to the courtroom.

'Sehr gut, Fräulein Daphne, I see you have the right attitude!' he said. 'And Herr Forehead, you've to relax a little, ja? My Frau's just gonna kill me only!'

All of them already knew that. What they didn't know was that Klavier already knew it that well… And looked perfectly calm. Maybe it was because normal reactions didn't cause any effect on crazy people. Crazy in love, right… But crazy either way.

 **(…)**

 **Hey there! Pleased to be here again! :) Well, so here is how this weird wedding anniversary day is continuing! …Poor Ema XD And we haven't arrived to lunchtime yet… As always, hope you are enjoying the fic!**

 **As you may have seen, a new OC of mine has appeared: "little" and "innocent" Daphne Justice XD The idea just came into my mind, and as I'm trying to write humour, I thought that it might add some funnier touch to the plot. Her name comes from the Ancient Greek myth of Apollo and Daphne, as I tried to picture that, even if they share a strong bond, they aren't as alike as it may seem. Just a brief summary of where the idea came from XD**

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank the feedback now x) and remember, again, that it's always welcome. I'm so proud of what people is thinking of my work for the moment, so thank you very much to those who have read so far! :3**

 **AceAttoeney01:** I wanted to answer to you regarding that matter, but as Apollo is appearing at this chapter, which is the next, I thought that now, your question would have been answered XD I hope you like how the fic is going so far, and thanks for your review! :D

 **AJSkye77:** ¿Quién no ha odiado a Klavier a veces, aunque sea un poquito? XD Ema es simplemente preciosa, ¡Klavier, malo, malo, eso no se hace! Y demasiado ha aguantado nuestra forense favorita. A esas alturas, yo ya me hubiese encargado de que mi marido fuese la víctima del próximo asesinato que tuviese que resolver (?) Por lo menos, quise aclarar desde el principio que él sabe, relativamente, lo que hace, porque de otra forma, la sed de sangre se dispararía. Y me alegro de que te pareciese gracioso lo del sueño, intenté pintar la mismísima perfección (ese también sería mi sueño de despertar perfecto sssshhhhh) para que luego el talegazo fuese mayor. Y como habrás podido comprobar, la pesadilla no ha terminado XD ¡Espero que te guste la continuación, como siempre! :D Y jo, ¿Por qué me haces esperar? XD De todas maneras, si tú me lo dices, me esperaré un poquito, ¡Solo dime cuándo puedo leerlo ya modificado! ^^

 **AtroquinineMyLove:** Thank you very much for your support! And I'm glad you liked this chapter too. Hope it's the same for this one! As always, your opinion is more than welcome. :3 And yes, I'm in love with your work, you are an excellent writer! ^3^

 **HMChiqui65 and Obl04960:** Thank you very much for following/favoriting my fanfic! Hope you enjoy how it's going :3

 **For now, that's all, folks. :) But I hope to be returning soon with more. As always, thanks for reading and for showing your support! Feel free to leave any feedback, and I'll be seeing you soon! ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody was getting ready to adopt "their roles" on the "trial" that was about to start. Same with Gumshoe, that had gone to search for Ema.

'Guess it's time for me to testify, right?' she slowly asked Gumshoe. '...'Kay.'

'Here, the copies of your investigation results.' And then he returned them to her. 'Hey, you alright, pal? You sure look tired.'

'...Nah, it's nothing.' she retorted, putting her glance away.

The police detective knew what was actually disturbing her, but couldn't say nothing… Even if he felt very bad for her. So, Gumshoe could only have faith in Klavier knowing what he was doing.

No more addings required, they headed towards the courtroom, while Ema was revising the documents' contents. She wasn't precisely in the mood for testifying, but whatever. That was her job, after all. What made it even worse was that she was about to face him again.

'I guess that someone'll tell you when you have to come in. Now I've to go, okay?' Gumshoe told her, trying to smile at her. 'And, pal… Try to cheer up. Seriously.'

And with that, he went out, as Ema looked at her. He was always very kind to her, as they had been friends for a long time. If only he knew the reason of her sad behaviour…

'Hey there, liebe.' Klavier called her, opening the courtroom's doors. 'C'mon, the trial's about to start.'

'Fine, fine. Don't stress me _more_ , 'kay?' she answered back, a little coldly.

'Now, come.' he replied, maliciously blinking an eye. 'Sure you don't wanna miss this.' And then he left again.

What a curious reaction the fop had had. What did that blink mean? Also, his choice of words was a little odd, too.

'Wait… He sure isn't going…'

Without wanting it, the whole image went through Ema's mind. She started imagining herself testifying in the courtroom, and then Klavier interrupting her impolitely. When she was about to complain, her husband would raise an objection, because he would like to say something out loud, which the judge would accept. Just then, Klavier would play another one of his invisible guitar solos, and finally announce something similar to "You must declare this detective there guilty… Guilty of theft. 'Cause she has stolen my heart." And then everybody would ask why he had said that, and then he would reply that today it was their wedding anniversary, and then everybody would applaud… And everything would be, at last, perfect.

And then, she would wake up. When she finally did, she noticed that the courtroom doors were still open, and shook her head. 'What the heck was she thinking?' Even if, in the bottom of her heart, she wished it was true. And so, she went in, following Gumshoe's advice and trying to cheer up.

That situation, no matter how hard had it been since the beggining of the day, could only get better… Right?

(...)

As Ema was coming in, she looked at the courtroom, which she already knew by heart. In the judge's bench, there was Kay, a close friend of her, getting ready to start the session. When she looked left, she could see the famous "Herr Forehead", Apollo Justice, alongside with his sister Trucy, in the defense's bench. For some reason, he seemed to have an uneasy feeling. Ema wondered why.

It was not necessary for her to look at the prosecution's bench, as the person that was standing there was awfully familiar to her: her husband, of course, whom she decided to have a little faith to. There was just something that made her have a strange feeling. There in the defendant's bench, there was a young girl that had a weird look: she was very tall, so she was around sixteen, or so thought Ema, and was wearing a huge, black sweatshirt that was very similar to the one she gave Klavier as a present once, which he kept in his office. Also, she had sunglasses on, and had a daring look on her face which was totally unnatural. It looked like if someone had disguised her. Was she the defendant?

'How strange… That girl's face looks familiar somehow…' Ema thought.

And so she carefully looked at the girl, trying to guess why she was so familiar. Meanwhile, the young lady still had problems with wearing that sweatshirt that had been clearly thought for men. However, when she noticed that Ema was looking at her, she adopted her best impertinent look and retorted:

'Hey, wassup?! Ya gotta problem with me or what?!' she impolitely said.

'I-It's nothing!' Ema replied, surprised. 'Heavens…'

Before anyone could say anything else, the gavel sounded.

'Court is now in session!' exclaimed Kay. 'Are the defense and the prosecution ready?'

'The prosecution is always ready to rock!' Klavier screamed, pointing to the air with his finger.

'...The defense is ready. ...I suppose.' Apollo weakly stated.

'Very well!' Kay seemed as happy as always, not like the lawyer. 'Prosecutor Gavin, could you give your opening statement?'

'Roger that, Fräulein Judge! This cutie girlie here is our defendant… What was your name again?' He told her while blinking an eye.

'Me? Ah, me, right!' said Daphne, acting and talking daringly. 'Name's Eris Kye, got it? Whaddaya want, handsome?'

'Ja, Fräulein Eris Kye, that's you!'

Every word was pulling Apollo out of his nerves…. But also Ema. Or at least, it was like that until Ema noticed something. Reading her documents, she realized that that name was wrong.

'Hey, wait a minute!' she retorted. 'That's not the name I've got here in my documents! Furthermore, the defendant was supposed to be a young man, not a girl.' She could understand nothing at all.

'Hey, hey, ya calling me a lil' girl?! Sure I'm more a woman than ya, nerdy!'

'What in the…?'

'Hey, Daph- I mean, Eris!' Apollo screamed to her, astonished. 'Don't you believe that was a little too much?'

'C'mon, Herr Forehead, take it easy, okay? She's just a young lady, and she has never been on court. It's normal that she acts like that!'

Apollo's intervention hadn't been prepared, but Klavier took advantage of the situation to ally Daphne and make Ema feel a little angrier.

'What do you mean, Detective Gavin?' Kay told Ema. 'I'm positive the defendant had to be a girl!'

"What the heck's wrong with everything today?!" thought Ema. Personally, she was positive that her documents were right, even if they were just copies of the original ones. However, she let the trial continue while she thought what had happened.

'The defendant here is accused of murder. Of more than one murder, actually.' Klavier explained, trying to sound dramatic. 'We believe that she's a dangerous serial killer that has a psychological problem that makes her kill whoever that she dislikes.'

'Ya a lucky one, Mr. Prosecutor, 'cause I like ya a bunch!' Daphne impertinently said, shamelessly blinking one of her eyes.

'Hey, that was nice of you, Fräulein Kye!'

Ema was about to inquire something about the girl's behaviour, but when she heard her husband say that, she fell completely silent.

'Very well, then. Now that the prosecution has finished their statement, they can call their first witness! Prosecutor Gavin, if you please.'

'Huh… Okay, you leave me no choice. Come to the stand, Detective.'

Her eyes widely open, Ema did just that, but her expression was making everybody think that, whether Eris was a serial killer or not, she was going to be a killer sooner than later.

'Please state your name and occupation for the record, witness.'

'I'm the forensic detective in charge of this case. My name's Ema… Gavin.'

When she stated her last name, Daphne accentuated her challenging stare, just as if she was actually jealous. Trying to calm down, Ema ignored her and, instead, waited for her husband to give instructions to her about her testimony. But he remained silent… As if he didn't care at all.

'Well… I see that no one's telling me nothing, so I'm going to testify about general aspects of this crime, okay?'

Kay just nodded, while Klavier kept his mouth shut, Apollo started to sweat even more and Trucy looked like she was uncomfortable. However, as nobody raised any objections, Ema went on with her testimony.

'Well, this crime took place a couple of days ago. The two victims, a pair of siblings, were found on the surroundings of Park Exposé. The cause of the death was the same in both victims: blood loss because of a deep cut in their chest, caused by the knife found on the scene, which matches the wound.'

'Apollo, there's something in there!' Trucy told him.

'Hm? Oh, right! I mean… OBJECTION!' screamed Apollo, pointing Ema with his finger. 'Detective Gavin, your assertion is wrong!'

'Really? How so?' she asked, playing with a lock of her dark hair.

'My client couldn't stab anybody… Because she has an injury on her wrist!'

That was a major surprise. Ema had heard nothing at all about that.

'Hey, no, that's not true! As I have in my documents, the defendant had a broken knee, which made their escape impossible. Not a broken wrist!'

'But, Detective Gavin…' Klavier mediated, a sarcastic smile on his face. 'As you can sure appreciate, the defendant hasn't got any problem in her knees, but her wrist is wrapped. Nein, Fräulein Kye?'

'Yeah, right. See my legs? No bandages!' Daphne stated, while fighting with the sweatshirt to show her wrist. 'Buuuut… Here's my wrist. It's broken, y'see. How did ya fail to notice?'

'I...I just don't know what happened…' Ema whispered, while revising her documents.

'That doesn't matter.' asserted Klavier, smacking the bench. 'What's important is that your objection doesn't hold up, Herr Forehead!'

'Well, yeah…' started Kay. 'But wouldn't that mean that the defendant wasn't able to stab somebody because of her broken wrist, Prosecutor Gavin?'

'OBJECTION! Nein, far from it, Fräulein Judge!'

'Oh, really? How is that?' Trucy asked, supporting her brother.

'Tell me, Herr Forehead. What hand does your client write with?'

'Um? Oh, she's right-handed.'

Klavier looked at him more deeply. Apollo hadn't looked surprised at all, and that was not the plan. It seemed like Apollo had grown weary of that, but… He had no choice, so he corrected his acting.

'Oh, my god, no! She's right-handed! And her bandage is on the left hand! Oh, no, what I'm supposed to do?! That's a decisive argument, I think I have lost the case!'

'...Polly, don't you think that was a little too much dramatic?' Trucy softly whispered at him.

'Dunno. I just dunno what to say. I feel foolish!' he replied.

'So… So you knew from the very beginning she could have done it, Klav-... Prosecutor Gavin!' retorted Ema, starting to look a little pissed. 'That way, was it necessary to point that out? I have had a really tough time in here!'

'Well, Fräulein, it's not my fault if your documents are on a mess, you know!'

At that very moment, Ema felt like somebody was dropping a big, frozen-water jar just on her. Was it necessary for him to say that?

'...I'm responsible enough to remember about my document's order and location, Prosecutor Gavin.' Ema answered coldly. It was obvious that Ema was about to get really angry, because nothing had happened as she had expected from the very beginning. Her wishes were not going to be granted at all, it seemed. ...And Klavier didn't seem to notice, either. The perfect day had become the perfect living nightmare.

'So, I guess the defense denies their objection?' asked Kay, starting to feel uncomfortable.

'Well, they MUST, right?' stated Daphne 'I mean, as the mess in the detective's documents has turned everything into a chaos, the defense was making baseless statements.'

Apollo was definitely going to faint in the defense's bench, or so it seemed when he smacked his famous forehead with his hand and looked down, feeling terribly ashamed. That situation was over him.

'Polly! Wake up!' Trucy called him, shaking his arm.

'I can't, Trucy! I just can't! This has no sense at all! What the heck is Daphne doing talking against her lawyer? It's clear as day that this is an acting! I don't even know how is Ema falling for this stupidity!'

'Hey, hey, take a breath, Polly!' Trucy tried to calm him down. 'You know, Ema is having a worse time!'

For once in a while, Trucy was right, as Apollo checked just after that. Ema was standing right there, completely quiet, not knowing what to say and feeling that everything was against her on what was supposed to be the perfect day for her. She sure was feeling miserable.

'Therefore, you're admitting you're guilty, Fräulein Kye!' Klavier screamed at her, a huge smile on his face.

'...Ooops! Ya got me, handsome!' And then Daphne put her arms in the air, acting as if she had been caught by a master plan.

Looking at her, Klavier loudly laughed.

'Guess that, in the end, I win!' said Klavier.

That was it. The _coup de grâce._ Ema, that was holding her feelings in, felt her heart broke when hearing her husband's words. "He wins, he says." she sadly thought. "That's the only thing he cares about, I see." Therefore, with a great frustration, Ema violently smacked the witness' stand with her right hand, letting everybody know she was feeling terribly depressed.

'...You win? You can't be serious… Prosecutor Gavin,' Ema slowly retorted. 'You've done a lot of things, but I assure you… "Winning" is not one of them.'

Klavier carefully observed her and her reaction. That was what he was expecting of his joke, and he was even planning to reply with another one of his foolish statements. However… He just remained silent. Smiling, with a victory look, of course… But silent.

Not even rude Daphne dared to break that deep silence. She just searched for somebody's glance, which she thought which calm her down. For instance, she was only acting.

'...Detective Gavin? A-Are you alright?' Kay gently asked. She was starting to notice how delicate that situation was.

The aforementioned said nothing, but started to look at the floor, feeling somehow ashamed. Then, Ema started touching her right hand with the left one.

'...I-It's nothing, Your Honor.' she lied. 'Nothing at all.'

Just a little before, Apollo wasn't looking clueless anymore, but thoughtful. After a brief meditation session of his, he rose his voice.

'...T-That's false!' he exclaimed.

'Huh? Polly?' Trucy blabbered, confused.

'My bracelet is telling me that! She's clearly lying there!'

Therefore, the lawyer in red concentrated on his bracelet's power and started looking for tiny ticks in Ema's behaviour. It was quite simple, actually. She wasn't touching her right hand, but the ring she always wore. ...Her wedding ring.

'GOTCHA!' Apollo exclaimed. 'See that gesture? It has nothing to do with the hand… But with something that's there: the ring. Ema is touching her ring. And the meaning behind the ring is crystal clear!'

'Yeah! 'Cause the ring means the 'marriage', right, Polly?' asked Trucy.

'Yes, that's the point. Ema's touching her ring as a reaction of her emotions, that make her feel uneasy about her marriage… Or more precisely, about her husband.' Apollo commented, having a quite accurate idea of the situation in his mind. 'I bet she's feeling that this day, that was supposed to be very important, has been ruined by the egotistic attitude of the husband whom she loves that much. As she doesn't know that this is an acting -a very weird thing, by the way- she feels disappointed and betrayed.'

'So Ema's sure having a tough time…' Trucy admitted. 'Maybe that present of Klavier's is a little too much special.'

Maybe it wasn't given that impression, but everybody felt like that: everybody thought Ema was having a really bad time witnessing that attitude from Klavier. And what was even more painful was that they knew what was really going on… And told nothing. It's true that they just wanted to help give Ema a great surprise that would cause an extreme joy in her heart, but… The feeling of sorrow was still there.

'Well…' Kay decided to break the ice, though she was feeling uneasy. 'I guess that's okay for pronouncing a verdict. Is there any objection?'

'...Absolutely none, Your Honor.' Ema retorted, and then silently told herself. ''Cause, as I'm the only one who's always mistaken today, I prefer not saying anything else, thanks.'

And so, Ema turned around and prepared to abandon the witness stand, what she had been wanting for a long while. But before, she couldn't help but to cross the stare with her husband's. At first, Klavier seemed to be analyzing the situation by looking at Ema's eyes, but those remained sceptic, even a little sad. The blond prosecutor, seeing that the atmosphere was definitely uneasy, tried to smile at the detective to, at least, provoke some teeny-tiny joy in her mood. And yes, the situation was getting colder as they found normal to refer to themselves by their profession, rather than their names or relationships.

She carefully observed his smile, that surely was sincere, but was completely incapable of showing some kind of mercy. Klavier was acting like a glimmerous fop again, if he had quit on that at some moment. And it wasn't just that: he had completely forgotten about one of the most special days of their life in common. He had been completely selfish. And had left Ema completely heartbroken.

Therefore, it did not really matter whether Klavier's smile was sincere or wasn't. It only caused a single emotion in Ema, that was disdain, disdain mixed with some frustration. Not smiling back, obviously, Ema moved aside. On his part, he found himself astounded in his inside, but made and effort not to show it on his outside. He had to be patient. One of the plan's part was the patience…

'I hereby find the defendant… Guilty.' Kay announced, moving the gavel.

...That was the reason why Klavier found strength enough to go on with the whole matter. Before restarting her acting, Daphne silently asked Klavier what she should be doing next, staying quiet or continuing the show a little more. Naturally, she just asked with her look, and Klavier also know how to answer back without telling her anything. In the end, the message was quite clear: "Go on with it, Fräulein Daphne. Continue your performance at once."

Even if not so sure as before, so did Daphne.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Me, the great Eris Key, GUILTY?! Nah, of course nah, this is definitely not happening, maaaaaaan!' she grotesquely exaggerated. 'Ya got me, handsome of a cop!'

'Actually, I'm a prosecutor, not a cop. But danke for the compliment.' Klavier answered her, smiling at her funny attitude.

'Yeaaaaah. Can't believe the bloody killer I actually am has been discovered!'

Apollo added his name to the long list of people who wanted to leave that place and finish that farce of an acting at once.

'So now I'm going to prison, right?'

'Ja, sounds like that.' Klavier told her, as if they were talking about the weather.

Then, in the case Ema had not had enough with that, Daphne turned around and pointed her in a defying way.

'YOU! You're the one to blame for this, gorgeous!' Daphne worked hard to make Eris sound as ironical as she could.

'...Great.' Ema deeply retorted. 'And why do you think it's MY fault, rude missy? You being a killer is definitely not my fault!'

'Aha, so you dare questioning me, huh?! Okay then! I just tell you to be careful, m'dear! 'Cause I won't be forgetting your face, and I'll be taking revenge on this! You should be aware of everything surrounding you, ha, ha, ha!' And then, Daphne used her inherited Chords of Steel ability to pronounce her best evil laughing.

The forensics detective just pretended she hadn't listened anything of that, though her sensitive mood at that moment left her a little befuddled. But of course, that wasn't her major worry, at all.

Daphne disappeared of the courtroom, and Kay declared the court's adjournment. Ema also left immediately, not waiting for anyone, and even less for Klavier. After all, he hadn't waited for her on the day they were on.

 **(…)**

 **Hello everybody! Once again, I'm back for a while :) I'd like to thank everyone that reads my work, I feel it's having a very warm reception, and I couldn't be happier. ^^**

 **Anyways, as always, I'm coming with the reviews x)**

 **AJSkye77:** Pues aquí tienes algo más de lo que planea el cretino pomposo XD Ha sido idea mía y yo personalmente quiero matarle, es curioso esto. Y no digas eso, nunca se ríe demasiado, aunque me alegro de haber provocado esas risas ^3^ Y bueno, yo también quiero que Ema deje de sufrir, aunque por el bien del humor, tendrá que pasar un día… Tirando a malillo XD Espero ese aviso :D Y buen fin de semana para ti también ^^

 **AtroquinineMyLove:** Glad you liked the update ^^ And yes, I simply couldn't resist the chance to get Kay and Gummy an appearance, I love them both :3 Hope you like this chapter too! :D

 **Hope you like this new chapter ^^ Any opinion or comment is always welcome. Thank you very much for reading, and have a nice day! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody had left the courtroom as fast as them before. Actually, everyone of them had a good reason to do so. The only one that seemed to be a little lucky on that fateful day was Phoenix, just because he hadn't been there in the courtroom. Instead, he spent that time in the Chief Prosecutor's Office, talking to the man in question, Miles Edgeworth. At least, he was safe of the craziness that surrounded everything that day.

'Wright, do you know whether the trial regarding Mr. Aluurchin's case has already been held?' asked Edgeworth, sitting in his comfortable desk.

'Yeah, just a while ago, actually.' the spiky-haired lawyer replied him. 'He was innocent, Apollo proved it and Klavier seemed to agree with him.'

'I see… I, too, thought so. The evidence against him wasn't very solid, and that broken knee of him was just a conjecture, as he was the one that called the police.'

'Always thinking about everything, right, Edgeworth?' in fact, it was a compliment.

'Hmph. You know it's my job.' answered the man in the reddish suit. 'Well, that means that the courtroom is now available to hold that other trial.'

'Huh? What other trial?'

'I don't really know its contents, but I know the attorney is a young woman that is just starting working in court. It seems she's quite a prodigy.'

'Well, prodigy or not, she may have looked for another courtroom. Because the one that held Aluurchin's trial is still being used.' explained Phoenix, with a sarcastic grin on his face.

Edgeworth, as any time he saw that expression in Wright's face, knew immediately that something was off with that assertion.

'What do you mean?' he asked, with suspicion.

'You know that today is Klavier and Ema's wedding anniversary, right?'

'Now that you mention it, yes, but I hadn't found none of them yet. I wanted to greet them both personally.' he accurately told Phoenix, with a neutral expression. 'But what does it have to do with the courtroom?'

'Come, I'll tell you. Actually, it's kinda funny.'

For his tone of voice, Miles Edgeworth deduced that Phoenix was only kidding, because he was using his sarcastic yet normal tone of voice. While the Chief Prosecutor was asking with his stare, the attorney explained to him every detail about Klavier's plan for surprising his wife. It seemed that, not counting Ema, there were still a few that weren't aware of the plan… No matter how strange it sounded.

Edgeworth's face after hearing that story proved how much a surprise that was. Not for Ema, though.

'You must be kidding, Wright. You SHOULD be kidding me.'

'Unfortunately for you, I'm not.' Wright retorted. 'And what's even worse is that your beloved "assistant" is also participating in the plot.'

'Is Kay really spending her working hours playing actress in that courtroom performance?!' that was just too much. 'That girl isn't going to change no matter how much time passes by!'

'Well, I'm just telling you because I guess later they may involve you too with this mess. Just a friendly warning, you know.'

'...Please, anything but that!'

'OK, I get it, I'll go and catch them to control the situation in your place.'

'That would be a nice thing to do, Wri—'

'But that doesn't mean I'll be successful on putting you completely away. Well, have a nice day, you Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth.'

'Enough joking, Wright!'

And with that, the man in the blue suit walked away of the prosecutor's office and went to discover the so-awaited results of that mock trial. He could imagine some of the consequences that might have been brought by it…

'Hey, Ema! How are you do—'

...But he found out the real size of the problem when saw Ema running away from the courtroom, ignoring everyone that she crossed paths with, her expression filled with anger and sadness, as the little tears in the corner of her green eyes proved. That was the exact moment when Phoenix saw that it was a exaggeratedly special surprise.

'N-No, Ema, no… Calm down. Breathe heavily. Calm down…' she told to herself, once she arrived to his office in the forensic's lab. 'I can't leave this to affect me this much. Otherwise… It'll drive me crazy…'

Nobody would believe that it hadn't affected her at all… Not even herself. That was the reason why Phoenix didn't even ask why was exactly wrong. He didn't know, but he could perfectly imagine.

'Heavens, Dad, you don't know how much trouble we've had to face there!' Trucy told him, with a concerned face.

'And you better not be willing to know, Mr. Wright.' According to Apollo's gaze, he was having a deep headache, and also a tough moment.

'Well, guess that now somebody will have to take care of this little criminal in here!' exclaimed Kay, pointing a finger to Daphne, now being her real self.

'And YOU, little girl, are going to drive me crazy!' Apollo retorted, looking directly at his daughter. 'Where the heck did you learn that kind of vocabulary from?! Not from me, I suppose!'

'Nah, Polly, not from you. Why ya gotta problem with Daphne? I like her a bunch, maybe 'cause she isn't like you, nerdy!' and with that, Trucy confessed her implicit guilt. '...Oops!'

Almost everybody laughed, maybe because they found that funny, maybe because the atmosphere was way better there than inside the courtroom just a moment ago. The only one that wasn't able to see the funny side of the situation was Apollo, who was dreaming with travelling to a wide, gorgeous beach and rest a little of all of that. And of all of them.

'Hey, Mr. Gavin, before you put me in prison, I want my reward!' inquired Daphne, blinking an eye to the blond prosecutor.

'Oh, your reward. Ja, of course. Just wait here until I take it from my office.' Klavier couldn't help but laugh. 'And I'll store my sunglasses and my black sweatshirt there, too, now that Eris Kye is finished with them.'

More laughings from the same people as Klavier took those items from Daphne and headed back to his office in order to get that signed CD for Daphne. He had to admit that she had won it… Even if her skills as an actress weren't pretty normal. While he was walking, he wondered how Ema would be feeling at the moment, just to end thinking about how miserable she was probably feeling. He felt a little bad, but said nothing. He had to be patient, just a little more…

It was during his way back that Klavier met somebody he wasn't expecting to meet, but he remembered he was willing to meet since some time.

'Kristheia!' Klavier exclaimed with joy.

At first, the young lady seemed surprised, but then, she smiled back.

'Hello, Uncle Klavier! Actually, I was looking for you.'

As she had already said, Klavier was her uncle, and she was his niece. Her name was Kristheia Gavin, she was almost thirty years old and was wearing fair blue clothes, platinum blond hair like his uncle's and a pair of glasses in front of her blue grayish eyes. She had started working as a defense attorney not so long ago, and the story about her past was a little… Long to explain.

'You were looking for me, Fräulein Kristheia? And why's that?' Actually, he thought it was unnecessary for him to ask.

'Why, to greet you for your wedding anniversary, of course!' she happily exclaimed, always acting as politely as she could. 'Greetings, Uncle Klavier!'

'Danke schön, Nichte.'

They hugged for a brief instant, and then kept smiling at each other.

'Wow, you sure are fantastic, Nichte!' he told her. 'And what brings you here?'

'Work, of course. What else could it be? I had a trial today. Actually, I have just left the courtroom. After all that trouble…'

'Trouble? What trouble?'

'Well, I was supposed to have the trial in another courtroom, but it seems someone needed it to hold another trial, so I got transferred in the last minute. Quite stressful, but at least now it's over.' she explained to her uncle, crossing her arms.

'Oh, ja, I see. About that…'

'Do you know what happened?' asked Kristheia, astonished.

'It's a little long to explain, ja. But I guess I have to tell you, sooner or later.'

With a gigantic grin on his cheerful face, Klavier started by the start: he explained to Kristheia every detail about his "evil" plan to surprise Ema on their wedding anniversary and how that had led to falsifying a trial and that that was the actual reason why she had had to be transferred of a courtroom to another one.

'...Interesting.' Kristheia's expression had changed significantly. Now she had her right hand before her face and her look had turned more shadowy. Obviously, she was being ironic.

'That's why you can't tell your aunt I know, okay? It'll be a great surprise.'

'...As she's always getting mad at you, I can't believe I'm saying this but… Poor aunt Ema.' she told herself, looking a little more serious. 'Are you sure about what you are doing, Uncle Klavier?'

'I do, don't you worry about that, Nichte. I assure you that at the end of the day your aunt would have never been more in love with me.'

'...I think I don't need details about that, thank you.' she silently closed her eyes. 'But I understand your position, too. I think, or I'd like to think, that it's the love you feel for her what is making you act like this. Therefore, I wouldn't want to ruin your surprise...'

'Danke a bunch, Nichte!'

'But please, don't involve me with this mess of love. I wouldn't want Aunt Ema to get mad at me, too.'

'No problem, as this hasn't been your idea. You're the best, Nichte!'

'Oh, I know I am.' she told him sarcastically. 'Well, now I was going to have something for lunch. Are you coming with me?'

'Ja, sure. Actually, I was heading down this corridor too. Let's go.'

Uncle and niece went together to the same place where Klavier had left the other accomplices behind. They started talking and introducing themselves to each other, especially to Kristheia, that was the main unknown of the group.

The ambient turned colder when Ema let herself to be seen there. It looked like she was going to have lunch, but of course, she looked terribly moody.

'Oh, hey there, Ema!' Kay greeted her. 'You just catch me while I was going to take care of Eris Kye, the defendant. I'll do the necessary paperwork about the trial, so don't you worry about it.'

'...Okay.' she answered, emotionlessly.

'Actually, Fräulein Faraday, please let me take Fräulein Kye to the detention center myself, ja? You sure are a busy lady.' Klavier "offered himself."

That was the final blow… If that was remotely possible.

'So you aren't having lunch with me, either?!' Ema screamed, all of her stress slightly getting out. 'Nice, just nice!'

'Hey, hey, hold your horses. Can't I really leave you alone for half an hour? You can survive without me, you know, liebe.'

It was at that moment when she finally noticed that the word "liebe" didn't mean anything for her no more, as sad as it sounds.

'Oh yes. I know that, believe me.' And after that, she fulminated Klavier with her glare.

As cheerful as usual, Klavier fled the scene, leaving everybody as uncomfortable or even more than they were. They all felt bad for her, but it was Kristheia who silently approached her and started talking to her.'

'Hey… Hello, Aunt Ema.' no matter how difficult it was, Kristheia was trying to smile as nicely as she could. 'Can I have lunch with you today?'

'...Oh, hey there, Kristheia. Yes, of course. Come, sit here. How are you doing?' Ema replied, with a half smile. With a sad glance, she tried to tell her niece that she really appreciated her company.

'Very well, thank you. How about you?' what a stupid question. She already knew how was her aunt doing, but she just had to say something.

'You want me to be honest?' Ema asked rhetorically. 'I'm feeling as if I'm not a decent human being anymore.'

'Come on, Aunt Ema, don't say that, that's not true!' the blond lady smiled a little more. 'By the way, greetings for your wedding anniversary!'

'...And that's precisely the reason I feel like that.'

Ema's cold answer intimidated Kristheia. Actually, she didn't want to greet her at that very moment, but if she hadn't told her, she'd look rather fishy… As if she knew something beforehand.

'I'm sorry, Kristheia. I didn't want to be mean to you. You just wanted to be nice with me.' Ema apologized. 'The one to blame is just that idiotic glimmerous fop you call your uncle!'

'And why is that, Aunt Ema? Have you… Argued?'

'It's worse than that.' Ema held her head between her trembling hands. 'It seems like today is not a so special day for him to remember. And not only that. Today I'm noticing that… That he hasn't changed a bit. He keeps on being a conceited, arrogant man. ...How blind I have been.'

'Don't upset yourself like that, Aunt Ema. Maybe Uncle Klavier is also having a bad day, or something like that… Lots of work, possibly.'

While she was talking and talking, Kristheia was mentally cursing his uncle. Not involving her at all, right? Even if she really appreciated him, that man was something else. In the right or the wrong way, that depended on the day.

'Or maybe he's worried about something, or has too many cases to take care of, or maybe…'

'...What's he doing with that girl?'

When Ema moved her head up, she was able to see Klavier on the other side of the canteen where they were having lunch. And he wasn't alone, it seemed. Eris Kye, that rude brat of a criminal, was talking excitedly with him. No matter how much he despised criminals, or so he had told her a long while ago, he really seemed happy while talking to the brunette lady. The blond prosecutor suddenly gave her something, which she received with extreme joy, and then, they hugged each other.

According to herself, Ema's heart had stopped for a second. Scientifically speaking. She started looking down again, cursing the reason why she had had to look up. She would have prefered not to see anything, especially him. Unconsciously, her hand started putting pressure on the plastic glass she was holding. Kristheia started to look really concerned.

'Aunt Ema? Are you alright?'

Just a second after she had asked, Kristheia felt a hot liquid soaking her left leg. Another second after that, she noticed that Ema had accidentally broken her plastic glass and the coffee she was having had soaked both herself and part of her niece. Ema noticed the same thing a while after, and felt even worse.

'Oh, Kristheia! Your skirt! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' she kept on apologizing while trying to clear the stains up with a napkin. 'Oh, how clumsy I am! Look at the mess I have created!'

'I-It's okay, aunt Ema, it's okay.' Kristheia tried to stop her, as the stain was getting bigger, but didn't want to mention that to her aunt. 'Don't worry about my skirt. You are also soaked with coffee!'

As if there wasn't enough tension in the atmosphere, a bailiff came in and called Kristheia. The prosecutor she had confronted in the previous trial she had wanted to meet her and discuss some aspects of the case.

'Well, now is not a good moment! I can't leave my aunt like this!'

'It's okay, Kristheia, it's okay. Come on, go. I have already disturbed you for a long while…'

'Of course you haven't disturbed me, aunt Ema! Don't say—!'

'Please, Kristheia.' Ema begged her. 'Go talk with that prosecutor. I'll be fine, okay? You don't have to worry about me.'

'Are you completely sure?'

'Yes, of course I am. Now go. These are just stains, they are not going to kill me, you know.' "...Not like your uncle."

'O...Okay then.' Kristheia looked worried. 'If you need anything, you just have to tell me, alright?'

'Thanks, my dear. Thanks for everything. You are a good girl…'

And with that sadness on the air, Kristheia left and Ema tried not to cry with all her strength. No matter how difficult it was. She looked at her new clothes, soaked with coffee, and felt completely devastated. She just wanted to return home and bury herself in the pillow. After crying alone all she wanted to cry, she could reconsider whether she had to do with her matrimony or whatever it was, or had turned to. What a disappointment.

Avoiding herself of crossing paths with Klavier at all costs, Ema returned to her office in the forensic's lab. If she wanted to save her mental health, she had to focus on something else.

That was when she remembered how odd it had been that the information on her documents wasn't the right one…

 **(…)**

 **Hello there! Hope you all had a nice start of month! :) As today is September 1** **st** **, I simply felt like updating another chapter (Don't pay attention to me, please, this is the kind of thing that only a person like me can ever think about XD) Anyways, let's talk about what's important, which is… Chapter 5 is ready!**

 **As you have seen, some other characters are appearing, too. I wanted them to have some participation in the plot in order to make it funnier… Though Klavier himself is more than enough with his crazy ideas in my opinion, scientifically speaking XD Regarding Kristheia… As I mention in the chapter, the story of her past might be difficult to explain XDDD Truth is, I wanted to add Klavier's "cuteiful and angelical" bro's POV in the situation, but as you may have guessed, that's quite difficult, because of he being in prison and so XD Therefore, I have made an OC to adopt what Kristoph's role would be in the plot… More or less XD**

 **Now, as always, here comes the reply to the reviews x)**

 **AtroquinineMyLove:** Let's put this this way: Show must go on, and if Klavier explained himself so soon, it wouldn't be as funny… And the desires of killing him wouldn't be that strong, either XD At least, that's how I feel while writing this. I'm happy you don't have any complains about the previous chapter, and hope you like this one too! :D

 **AJSkye77:** Yo también la abrazaría, aunque teniendo en cuenta el estado de ansiedad/nerviosismo/mosqueo del quince, yo me lo pensaría un poco, por el bien de mi integridad física, científicamente hablando XD Yo también lo espero, y eso que soy la mente retorcida que escribe esto (?) Huy, no respondes de ti, qué miedo… oWo XD Pese a que Klavier se lo tiene merecido, qué demonios, hay que ser borrico XD Y me alegro de que te haya parecido divertido, eso significa mucho para mí ^^ Como siempre, espero que te siga gustando :3

 **And once again, I must bid farewell to all of you, until next time :) As always, any feedback is sure appreciated. Hope you have a nice start of month! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

'Thank you for receiving me in your office, Prosecutor Edgeworth.' Ema politely told him. 'I really needed to discuss something with you.'

'What is the problem, Detective Gavin?' Edgeworth asked.

'...Please, call me Ema.' "...Please, don't call me Gavin." 'And it was something about the trial that was held this very morning.'

With that sole mention, the Chief Prosecutor got a little tense. So got Phoenix, that was also in the room, listening.

'I thought that the trial of this morning had already been finished, with all of its aspects. Actually, I just got all the documents from Kay a while ago...'

'Yes, so I heard from her. But, didn't anyone tell you? There were lots of problems with the information that was written on my documents.'

'You mean the information was incorrect? And why's that?' asked Phoenix.

'I don't know, Mr. Wright, it is still a mystery for me. I swear I performed the pertinent investigation methods to arrive to the conclusions that were written down in those documents, but now, they are strangely changed.'

She had sounded extremely professional, maybe because of her seriousness at that moment, a seriousness that was even exaggerated.

'Do you know what could have been the problem that altered the information in those documents, Mr. Edgeworth?' Ema asked, looking carefully at the prosecutor in red.

'I can't say I'm certain about the answer, but… WHAT THE-?!'

Miles Edgeworth started looking very surprised, even if he immediately tried to change his expression to a more collected one. However, he wasn't completely successful.

'What the… What the contents of those documents were, Ema?'

'Huh? Oh, some of the results of ballistics, blood analysis and medical reports on the defendant and the victim. Also, some of the basic information regarding the defendant was wrong. Why do you ask?'

'B-Because… Well, maybe someone added something wrong in the copies, or…' he was feeling clearly uncomfortable. 'A-Actually, are those pieces of paper you have there the original ones?'

Edgeworth had adopted his famous icy glare. He, however, wasn't directing it to Ema, because he had no reason to do so, according to how polite he was. The forensic detective didn't notice at all, but Phoenix was communicating with his friend via expressions and gestures. In some kind of way, the attorney in the blue suit was an accomplice of that macabre plan, too. And Edgeworth, no matter how hard he tried to fight against it, had already been involved in that mess… But lying felt terrible, and didn't pretend to do so.

'So… You have got the original ones with you, Ema?'

'I was supposed to have them in my bag. One second…'

The dark haired woman searched her bag in order to find those documents, which weren't anywhere to be found, apparently.

'By the way, Ema, sorry to ask, but what's wrong with your clothes?' Phoenix sarcastically commented, looking at her coffee-stained skirt.

'Don't sweat it, Mr. Wright. Nothing has been according to what I'd thought today. And… How strange…' she was getting more and more nervous. 'I had them here! I swear it! B-But now they aren't here! I-I may have left them at home…'

How incredible. The shame she could be able to stand was increasing and increasing. It never ended… Unfortunately for her.

'I'm truly sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, but I have forgotten to bring the documents here. In order to check it, I should return home, or…'

'Very well, very well… Be my guest. I-I mean… You may go home and look for those documents. Maybe these uncertainties can end… At long last.' Edgeworth was having a tough time, too.

'Yes, sir. I'll be returning in a flash. Bye, then. Goodbye, Mr. Wright.'

Without saying anything else, Ema left the office, putting her head down. There were no words on Earth to describe how miserable she was feeling.

(...)

With the tears very near her eyes, Ema left the Chief Prosecutor's Office and headed to her own department again. On her way, her face become more and more scarlet red, her gaze adopted a wet light, all the Snackoos were now a heavy weight in her stomach and her trembling hands hadn't abandoned the bag, hoping that the original documents would appear more sooner than later. But no, of course not. Ema enjoying of a pinch of luck that day? Of course not.

The only aspect she was lucky about was the fact that she didn't have to cross a single word on her way to the office, otherwise someone could have noticed how broken it sounded. Oh, but of course not, there was no luck for her that day, definitely.

She saw nobody other than _him_. Darn it. She didn't want to see him anymore. However, he hadn't noticed it. Not even that.

'Hey there, mein liebe!'

With a million dollar smile, Klavier approached her and tried to kiss her affectionately, only to be received by disdain and a very angry face. Ema, who was grumpier than usual, moved her head in the opposite direction and continued walking, not even looking at her husband. She even growled to herself. That fop better not be talking to me, she thought, full of rage.

'...Wow. She sure is angry.' Klavier told to nobody, smiling to the air. ith an inquisitive glare, he continued his own way.

Ema entered her office and slammed the door. Actually, she had to restrain herself of throwing the framed family photo she had on the desk. Instead, she let herself fall in the chair and searched the desk. No traces of those documents. Of course, they were at home. Everything was wrong.

When she was preparing to return home, sick and tired of that situation, someone knocked the door. Oh, great. Not that fop again. Please not. Ema started to look for a blunt object that could hurt him once he came in, but while she was doing so, the visitor opened the room and let themselves in.

'How on Earth I have to tell you that I don't want to see your stupid face ever again?! Leave me alone!' Ema screamed… Just to notice her mistake. Another one in that disaster of a day.

'Hey, what's up with that mood of yours, Sis?'

It was her older sister, Lana, whom she admired and loved a lot. It simply wasn't the proper day for a familiar meeting.

'Hmpft. Sorry, Lana.' she apologized. 'I'm not… Feeling well. This is not my day.'

'And why exactly is my sister upset in her special day?' Lana asked her, lightly smiling to the brunette detective. 'Greetings on your wedding anniversary, Ema.'

'Please, not that again.'

Lana's smile vanished. She started to look serious.

'Sorry, Lana, I know it's not your fault. But I don't want to be greeted by that no more. Not when this is not the special day I believed it was going to be…'

'What's wrong? Something happened?'

'...He hasn't remembered.' Ema's eyes desperately looked for the ground, more or less where her self-esteem was. 'He hasn't told me anything. I have been dreaming for nothing. How foolish of me.'

'I suppose this is a normal thing to happen when you marry a man that is so selfish and conceited.' Lana retorted, strict and impassible.

If it wasn't already, Ema's heart was about to definitely break.

'Ain't that the truth…' Ema admitted, not without feeling a big pain in both her head and chest. She didn't want to cry in front of Lana, no matter how much she was willing to do so, that's why she held herself.

'Were you going anywhere, sis?'

'...Home. Was about to go in order to search for some documents I forgot. ...I'm nothing but a big failure, Lana.'

'Because you have forgotten some documents at home?'

'...Because of everything. I left documents at home and can't even perform a proper investigation. I keep dreaming about my husband caring for a special day for both of us and he's just a glimmerous fop that cares for himself. This morning, Klavia was about to cry, and Emanuel was so worried, too. Can you imagine how sad they sure have been today at school? Their day may have been as terrible as mine.' Ema was thinking, getting more and more depressed. 'I'm a failure as a forensic detective. I'm a failure as a mother. My matrimony itself is a failure… I'm a great failure human being.'

Lana said nothing, but could feel her sister's feelings as if they were their own. Those words had left her without anything to say. Too cold. Too hard.

'Forget it, Lana. I'm returning home now. Maybe we can meet someday to go and grab a coffee together?'

'...You are saying that as if you weren't going to go grab a coffee with anybody else in the rest of your life.'

'Because that may be it.' she whispered to herself. 'Don't sweat it, sis. See you.'

'O-Okay, Ema. See you…'

Grabbing her bag, Ema left her office the last time that day, completely upset. Shortly after, Lana left, too. On her way out, she crossed paths with none other than her brother-in-law. Klavier.

'Hey there, Schwägerin. Was that my Frau?'

'Yes, it was her. Now she's going home.'

'Ja, I see. She looked terribly sad!'

'Because she is, Klavier.'

'I guess so. Well then, that means that it's time for me to go, too.'

'See you, brother-in law.'

Klavier headed back to the prosecutor's office. He had something to do there. But before of that…

'Ah, Schwägerin! Danke!'

'...It's nothing.' Lana blinked an eye to him, smiling slightly.

(...)

At the beginning of the day, the sun was brightly shining in the middle of the sky, soaking everything in its warm light. A landscape worth of the best days...And dreams. Ema's dream at the beginning of the day also included the presence of the sun. However, that had already vanished. There wasn't a single smithereen of the perfect day she had expected the one she was living to be, and so, the weather decided not to be perfect anymore: some clouds covered the whole sky and summoned the city in a grayish shadow. It seemed it was going to rain sooner than later, and the atmosphere was becoming heavier and heavier… Just as the weight in Ema's heart.

Looking down at the street, and with the mood as sad as the weather, the forensics detective returned home. It was strangely quiet and calm… She never thought it could be that painful to see it like that, with no laughs, no happiness and no love.

She shook her head and tried her best not to pay any attention to the surroundings, that hid all kinds of memories. Wondering where those documents might be, Ema went upstairs. She deliberately ignored the big framed photo she had on the corridor, because of course, it meant nothing no more. Then, she entered her room and looked around. Where was she going to search?

'Maybe in the desk… But how strange, yesterday I remember clearly storing my documents in my bag before going to sleep!' she told herself. '...I have been foolish since yesterday, it seems.'

She did a complete check of all the desk's contents. Some irrelevant papers and pens scattered here, some even more irrelevant framed photos there… Perhaps the drawers? Ema also looked into them.

'Finally!' she exclaimed, even if without joy. 'So I actually forgot them. Ah, who cares now? What's worse… The rain is probably catching me when I'm returning back… If returning itself wasn't bad enough.'

No matter how much she prepared herself to return, she wasn't prepared at all. Because she didn't want to. She didn't feel like returning. Actually, she didn't feel like doing anything. Ema just felt miserable, and wanted the whole world to leave her alone, as she was just being a nuisance.

She grabbed the documents and intended to close the drawer again. However, she only intended. Something caught her attention from within. If it had been some other moment of the day, she would likely be dreaming about the tactic her husband could have used to hide her anniversary gift in there, to surprise her and let her find it by chance. But at that moment, no wonder it was that. And no, it wasn't. It actually was…

'What's this photo album doing in here?'

After taking the documents out, Ema saw an old photo album she kept somewhere else, definitely not there. "When did it find its way here?" she wondered. Because of mere instinct, she took it out and sit on the corner of her bed. Something attracted the attention about it so powerfully she couldn't help but take a peek inside.

Maybe she shouldn't have done that.

'This…' Ema whispered, while her eyes opened widely.

She left the cover behind to find lots of photos that were from some years ago, even from before the marriage. Ema recognized herself back when she was a mere homicide detective, when she agreed on dating that foppish human being. That was the beginning of their relationship as a couple. During that time, Klavier and her had consolidated their love and learned how happy they were to share their life with each other. Ema had been very happy then, and she proved it.

'My birthday… Then his… That's when we went to his first concert as a single singer… That was a science convention... ' she kept on and on remembering every moment that the photos were showing. 'And that black dress I'm wearing in this one… It was the night he invited me on dinner to celebrate I had finally passed the bar exam and I could fulfill my dream of becoming a forensic detective… And he ended making his matrimony proposal to me. ...And I said yes.'

After those photos, there were some other more that had a date prior to the wedding. They showed the two of them living some pleasant experiences, making their common story continue. However, there was a loop: instead of the wedding moment, that was supposed to come next, the photos pictured what came next, which was the honeymoon. The landscapes looked incredible, but the best part was, as logical, both husband and wife smiling, reflecting the happiness that filled their hearts while nothing else mattered.

'That place sure was beautiful. A romantic destination for a romantic matrimony…' and then she sighed.

It had arrived: the time of their life when they were alone by themselves no more. First, it was Klavia, and then, Emanuel, and so, their children were born.

'I didn't remember this photo… Wow, I was super plump back when I was pregnant of Klavia.' Ema was contemplating a photo of her, wearing casual clothes and holding her big belly with her hands. 'How on Earth I allowed to be caught like this in the photo? I look terrible!'

Her question was answered in the next photo had been taken at a very close moment to the first one, as Ema's clothes were the same. But now she wasn't alone. The father of the little girl they were expecting was lying before her, softly kissing and caressing her grown belly. The Ema of the present felt something getting worked up inside her. Her heart jumped.

She tried to calm down, and started looking to the following photos. The next one had been taken in the airport, in front of the boarding gate for a flight to Berlin, Germany. Before the screen, the couple that was about to get into the plane posed, a smile on their faces.

'...He had to hold a concert in the country he was born in, and I insisted in going with him. It was the ninth month of my pregnancy, and it just lasted two weeks or so to give birth, but I didn't care. If only I had known what would happen there…' she talked as if she was explaining it to somebody, but she was actually refreshing memories.

The next picture disclosed what did happen there, as Ema had told herself. Klavier and her were holding their neonate daughter with the utmost care. Little Klavia was sleeping peacefully in the arms of her parents, that looked incredibly excited and full of happiness, even if their hair was on a mess. What also was a mess was the place where they were together, which was a glamourous camerino.

'The birth came ahead of time, when nobody expected it. I was waiting for him in his camerino, and I started feeling a terrible pain. It was New Year's Eve. He finished singing and hurried to my side. But she has always been a superstar, and had to be born in a place for superstars.'

While seeing her daughter when she was a baby, Ema smiled a little and drove her eyes to the following picture. However, she found a piece of a German newspaper instead. A one-minute-old Klavia appeared in one of the photos. Ema didn't understand German, but she knew the actual story.

Klavia had been predestined to be famous from the very moment she was born. She had been born on January 1st, and had become the first child on the whole planet that was born that upcoming year. Therefore, she appeared on TV and on the newspapers back when she was a baby. So...Glimmerous.

'I remember how everybody in this country, family and friends, learnt of Klavia's birth via TV, as I had no material time to phone them. It was… Weird.' Ema silently laughed.

The special about her birth was also special about her. Klavia started growing up next to her family. Klavier and Ema loved her, and Klavia loved them too. Some of the photos that followed showed how Klavia learnt to walk, then to speak and got used to her surrounding. And in the moment she finally got used quite well, something arrived to their life together that changed everything… Again.

'Emanuel…' Ema whispered wistfully.

She had got pregnant again, and so she had more photos of her being pregnant. Now Klavia also appeared in some of them, hugging her little brother while he was being protected by his mother's body. Shortly after, they all were already in the hospital, greeting the newcomer Gavin. The boy let himself to be pictured with every member of his family: his mother wrapped him warmly with her arms, and so did his father, standing while looking at him with joy; even Klavia, with Klavier's help, dared to hug his brother, and no matter how much they argued in the present, her innocent face was illuminated with illusion.

'Emanuel's birth was way different than Klavia's.' Ema remembered, seeing the images. 'He was born later than we all expected. I was even going to do some paperwork about my time-off at work that very day. There had been some months since I had gone into the lab, but it was putting my foot in there and starting to feel bad. He was standing in a trial at that time, but started to run when was told about it. Mr. Edgeworth took his place while he was taking care of me and drove me to the hospital. Some time after that, my little boy was born.'

Her younger son's birth memories caused a tiny, crooked smile in Ema's face. She was always happy when thinking about her children, which made her day to be a little better, if that was even possible. She felt calmer while contemplating the remaining photos in that album, as they all showed Klavia and Emanuel: the things they were learning every new day, their passions, their hobbies, their funny anecdotes… Everything. They were Ema's beloved children, and seeing them happy was the reason why she felt as she had done something good in her life… Especially on that horrible day.

The album finished with a copy of the same photo Ema had at her office, the one with all the family members posing together. A happy family. As it was, theoretically, the end, she planned to close the album.

That was until Ema noticed something: there was another album between the last page and the back cover. And it wasn't a normal album.

'T-The album with the photos of the wedding…!' she exclaimed, looking shocked.

Considering her miscellaneous emotions at a time of the day like that, should she open that new album? Something told her no, but there was a voice inside her, a very touching voice that finally convinced her to move the new cover and start remembering again about on the most important days in her whole life. The day when she married the man she loved.

The cover and design of the new album was absolutely gorgeous, as it was the proof of a day that had been as gorgeous as it. Elegant letters introduced the images, which Ema started to contemplate at that instant. And so, her breath stopped.

To begin with, the groom: Klavier first had some photos of him getting ready for the big moment. Actually, it was more as a ceremony in order to take some commemorative pictures, but he looked wonderful in every of them. He was by himself doing his hair, fastening his belt or putting his wristwatch, but he wasn't alone in some of them: on the contrary, friends and relatives posed with him. His mother helped him tie his tie knob, his father buttoned the jacket of his suit and finally Apollo, the bestman, put the traditional flower on the lapel of Klavier's jacket. Even Kristheia, his niece, was hugging him warmly in a the preparation, Klavier talked to some of the guests in the living room, smiling all the time, and also looked to some framed photos he already had. For instance, he appeared contemplating a portrait of Ema and acting as if he was in Heaven, according to his expression of pure delight.

To continue with, the bride: Ema had already put on the precious white dress she had especially chosen for the big day. Some photos of her corroborated that fact while she was looking at her reflection in the mirror. As her husband-to-be, some of her dearest friends were also there: as bridesmaids, Maya, Trucy, Kay and Athena were helping her with the gloves, the laces, the earrings and the shoes, respectively. Also, Miles Edgeworth, as a great friend he was, tied the necklace around Ema's neck, and finally, Lana, the maid of honour as the bride's sister, put the veil on her little sister's head. As the final touch, Phoenix Wright was the one that gave Ema the bouquet of flowers. Then, all together had a chat, smiling. As Klavier, Ema also had a picture of herself looking at a photo of the glimmerous rock god that was about to become the man of her life. ...And she looked happy, too.

The next page showed two pieces of parchment, both of them containing a written speech of congratulation for Klavier and Ema. A photo that was next to each of them proved who was their author. Everyone had agreed that a member of the groom's family would write a speech for the bride, and another member of the bride's family, to the groom. Therefore, Lana read hers to Klavier and Kristheia did so to Ema. At that moment, they were still at their homes, but that was about change immediately.

The following pictures had been taken in the place where the celebration was held. Klavier and Ema had already met their couple and looked completely pleased. They shared their promises and wedding rings and then signed the documents that proved that those were more than simple words, scientifically speaking. Apollo and Lana, as the bestman and the maid of honour, signed too. And finally, the coupe de grâce. The just-become husband and wife kissed passionately while the crowd cheered them.

That special event was worth of celebration, so the couple get on a "glimmerous" limousine and met their guests in a fancy restaurant with spectacular gardens. Before having lunch, they went on a stroll together and let themselves to be constantly pictured: holding hands, kissing on the cheek, whispering each other in the ear… And so many others. There was even a funny picture of both Klavier and Ema holding some colourful glasses and then twisting their arms so they could drink of the other's glass. They looked quite ridiculous, but as they were laughing, didn't seem to care.

The great group they all were had lunch and, as a dessert, they enjoyed a piece of a sweet cake Klavier and Ema had carefully sliced with an ornamental sword they brandished. After that, they had a great time dancing, laughing and playing some of the "traditional games" that are held on a wedding, such as throwing the bouquet and cutting the garter. It was astonishing how Klavier looked embarrassed while doing so and collecting his "prize", as he was quite extroverted, but some of his friends next to him laughing out loud made Ema remember he actually was having so much fun.

And so, the time of the music arrived: Klavier surprised (kind of) his wife singing for her. At first, he sang a sweet ballad that made Ema burst into tears of happiness. After that, they were singing along. They sang lots of songs, but one of them was "13 years hard time for love". It couldn't be appreciated in the photo, but what Klavier had told her then came to Ema's mind.

' _This is the song that drove me to fame, to the success. Singing this song with you, liebe, means starting my successful 'career' as your husband. Some times may be 'hard', but 'love' will always be with us, not only for thirteen years, but forever._ '

In the present, Ema was also about to burst into tears, but they weren't of happiness. Looking to the photos had made her even more miserable than before, if that was possible.

...It wasn't over, however.

She changed the page of the album, just to discover that the wedding pictures were finished. Instead, she found a collection of photos of the couple on their different anniversaries. Their first, second, third… And like that to the twelfth one. Klavier and Ema had been pictured celebrating their wedding anniversary for twelve years, and they seemed incredibly glad in each portrait. At all twelve of them. However… They had been married not for twelve years, but for already thirteen. Where was the thirteenth photo?

Where was the thirteenth wedding anniversary? It wasn't there… There was a blank space in the album where a thirteenth photo could perfectly fit… But it just wouldn't. As there was no thirteenth photo to be added. There was no thirteenth anniversary to be counted. No greetings, no kind gestures, no empathy. No happiness. No love.

And as the love, Ema's energy for standing all of that was finished. Before she could even notice, she was sitting in the corner of her bed holding her wedding album and letting her bitter tears fall on it. Ema started crying, filled with sadness. She felt… Betrayed. Disappointed. Devastated. Heartbroken. The photos were there just to remind her how happy she had felt… Happiness that now was over.

She left the album to one side and buried her head between her hunched legs. She just wasn't able to stop. Her sobs impeded her to listen the door to the room opening. And a sad, broken voice asking her.

'M-Mama… S-So anything has changed?'

'Mommy… Are you crying because nobody has told you nothing?'

Klavia and Emanuel had returned from school, and had gone upstairs when they heard their mother's cries. Now they were facing her, feeling terrible while seeing her as heartbroken as she was.

'I-I'm not crying because nobody has told me nothing…' Ema explained, hardly being able to talk. 'I-I'm crying because the one who was supposed to tell me something didn't tell me anything!'

And she kept crying and crying. The blonde and the brunette children were about to do the same. They actually knew what was going on, and were kind of accomplices of the plan, but… They looked at each other, and saw that neither of them was having a nice time while seeing their mother like that. And even if they knew that the plan was kind-hearted… It wasn't pleasant at first. Not at all.

'Mama… Don't cry… Please.' Klavia begged her, in the verge of tears. 'Everything will be fine, ja?'

'Y-Yeah… And we don't want to see you sad, Mommy. That makes us sad, too…' Emanuel slowly replied, approaching his mother.

She saw their devastated faces, and couldn't help but wrap both of them with her arms. Her love for her children was one of the things that hadn't changed… One of the few things, it seemed.

'T-Thank you very much, Klavia, Emanuel. I love you both to the bottom of my heart!' Ema told them, trying to calm herself. 'It's okay, it's okay... I'm stopping.'

Klavia hurried and offered a handkerchief to her mother, which she gladly accepted to wash up the rests of the makeup all over her face. Meanwhile, Emanuel took the albums from Ema's hands and left them in the desk again.

Finally, Ema stopped crying, but her sadness hadn't gone out, either. Her children didn't go away from her until she had breathed heavily two or three times and looked more relieved… In any way possible. They tried to smile to her, even if they weren't completely able to. They knew more than they should, probably.

Suddenly, the phone in the living room rang.

'D-Don't worry, Mama. I'll answer it.' Klavia announced, leaving the room.

'Can we play something, Mommy?' Emanuel had an innocent look on his childish face. Actually, it was not that he wanted to play to anything, but rather, that he wanted her mother to focus on something else that was not her own wedding's reminiscence.

'Oh… Okay. If you want…'

Klavia went downstairs and answered the phone. What a relief not to be cheering her mother up constantly! She was being driven crazy that day.

'Hallo?' she said while grabbing the receiver.

Actually, not. The craziness hadn't ended yet.

'Klavia, Schatz, it's Papa.' Klavier's voice sounded amused. 'Is Mama home?'

'Ja. May I pass you to her, huh?' she asked, being completely sarcastic.

'Does that irony mean that she can't be angrier with me?'

'Kind of. But actually, she's letting her sadness go, maybe because she's with my Bruder and me.'

'Has she seen the album with the photos of the wedding?'

Fishy, so fishy.

'...Ja! B-But… How do you know, Papa?!'

She didn't receive any answer, but if Klavia had seen the enormous grin on her father's face on the other side of the line she would have had all the responses she was asking for.

'Hey, Schatz. Grab your Bruder and do as I tell you, ja?'

'Papa, please, no more mischievous plans of yours today! Mama's gonna explode! And so am I, ja!'

'This is the last thing, I promise. C'mon, meine kleine Fräulein, you don't want everything to be for naught, nein?'

'Nein… But I beg you, this will be the last one! What should we do?'

They talked on the phone for some time, and having received the instructions, Klavia hung up. She breathed heavily, but used her acting talents to go upstairs again and look for her mother.

Ema was with Emanuel, shuffling cards. It seemed that a game was about to start. However, that wasn't the actual plan. The blonde girl looked at the scene and felt pity for her mother: her clothes, hair and makeup, which she had chosen with all her illusion, were now in a mess, and she was playing with Emanuel, sad smile in her face, just not to worry her children. ...And now she was supposed to do a little trick to her. "Toll, Papa, sehr toll", she was thinking.

'Ehm, Mama!'

'Ah, Klavia. Who was it on the phone just now?'

'N-Nobody. Just… Daphne.' she invented, looking to the ceiling.

'Daphne? Is she a friend of yours?' Ema asked, surprised. 'Haven't heard the name before…'

'Ehm… Ja, ja, she's a classmate of mine. She's told me to… Go to that park that's near, Park Exposé, and have a little chat. She hasn't come to class today and wants me to help her with the homework.' Klavia's smile couldn't look bigger… Or faked. 'You coming with me, Bruder?'

'Huh? No way I'm listening to your girly talk, Klavia!' he retorted. 'Moreover, I was about to play cards with Mom—'

Emanuel fell silent. Klavia was telling something to him with her eyes, more or less like this: "Shut it, Bruder! It's part of the plan! Just obey and follow me!"

'Ooooh, you mean THAT Daphne!' he was clearly overacting. 'She's super nice, I want to go and say hello to her! See you later, Mommy!'

'Uhm? And the cards, my boy?'

'Can we play later, Mommy? I really want to go to Park Exposé! Please?'

'...Sure, sweetie. Go talk with that girl and have fun, okay? Klavia, please take care of your brother.' Ema said, after a long, deep sigh.

'Ja, of course. And Mama…' the big sister nodded, and then added. 'You can go and have a shower. You'll feel better.'

That was the responsible, worried daughter she knew all along.

'C'mon, Klavia, I'm fine, okay?' and she smiled a little bit. 'Now, go to the park. Daphne will be waiting for you.'

And so, Klavia and Emanuel said goodbye and left the house, leaving Ema behind, which allowed her to put her sadness into oblivion with herself.

Outside, the sky was turning heavier and heavier, and so, brother and sister started to run to the park, not wanting to be caught by a shower of rain, while Klavia used her cellphone to call her father.

'We are coming, Papa! Now it's your turn!' she diligently informed.

'Sehr gut, kinder. See you later.'

And with that, Klavier hung the phone and prepared himself to be ready to rock. Still holding the phone in his hand, he took his jacket and went closer the door.

'Well, Freunde, it's time for me to leave. Danke for all your help, and wish me luck!' Klavier was talking to his 'accomplices', blinking an eye, and then she walked out the Prosecutor's Office.

'Good luck, Klavier!' Daphne, that was still there, screamed to him, smiling.

'It's "Mr. Gavin" or "Prosecutor Gavin" for you, missy.' Apollo mentioned, crossing his arms. 'You better not be friends with him and get corrupt.'

Everybody in the room laughed, the aforementioned included, and said goodbye to Klavier, wishing him luck… All the luck he was going to need, which wasn't a little bit, actually.

 **(…)**

 **Hi there! Long time no stopping by here! I've started school recently, and I'm already stressed, so sorry if someone was waiting for so long… Also, I've been playing Spirit of Justice, and you'll deduce I've been CRAZY with it these days XD**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter. Quite the reminiscent one, don't you think? (Reminiscence tracks from the AA OST playing XD) Even if Ema doesn't know the truth yet, it'll change soon, I promise. I hate to make her suffer like that XD As always, hope you like it!**

 **Now I'm starting with the reviews x)**

 **AJSkye77:** Pues sí, pobre Ema, sin entrar en el tema del examen para forense, puedo llegar a entender por qué era así en Apollo Justice XD Y sí, parece obvio que Klavier quiere morir o algo por el estilo. Cuando dijo: "¡Yo toco rock, no Great Balls of Fire! Y hablando de fuego, ¡El responsable va a acabar en la hoguera!" no sabía que sería ÉL el que acabaría en una hoguera XDDDD Espero que te guste este capítulo, y no sufras, anda, que pronto terminará el sufrimiento, y tocará todo lo cursi LOL ¡Que andes bien tú también! ^^

 **Well, once again, see you next time! Have a nice day and a nice new season! LOL Kisses!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ema let her head to go down, while she stared at the floor. However, she ended watching her coffee-stained clothes and the messy locks of her dark hair falling at both sides. It was time to get a shower, calm down, putting new clothes, calm down, get a little rest and also calm down. She also thought in returning to the office to bring the correct documents and solve the misunderstanding, but she didn't feel like it. Maybe the next day… Oh. It was Saturday the next day. Great.

When she was about to grab the documents and finally calm down ("Wait, have I already said that?"), her cellphone rang. The name "Klavier" appeared on the screen. Ema would have screamed of pure joy if it had been whatever other time in the day, but now, she just felt her blood boil. Actually, she started thinking about changing the name of her contact list to "Glimmerous fop" again, as it had been. ...And was.

Ema prepared her best angry expression, as if he could see her through the phone, and answered it.

'Hey, what's wrong with you, Fräulein? It took you almost a minute to answer the phone!'

'No. That's not the question. The question is: What is exactly wrong with YOU?' her tone sounded terribly irritated and furious. 'How on Earth dare you call me after—?!'

'You finished yelling at me? I have to tell you something important, ja!'

'Look, fop, I don't really care about what you want to tell me anymore!'

Klavier stopped talking for a second, just to stop the laughter that was growing inside him and was about to go out, and then tried to sound as dramatic as he was able to.

'Eris Kye has escaped!'

'Just go to He—! ...Wait, what?' Ema raised an eyebrow.

'Ja, we were about to transfer her to her cell and she , she got mad and started blabbering something about "getting revenge".' Thanks that Ema couldn't see Klavier's grin through her phone. 'Actually, the last words we heard from her were "I'm returning to that heck of a park and I'm killing whoever I see first!".'

Ema froze. A thunder from the outside made her froze even more. The rain started to finally fall heavily, but she stayed there, completely quiet, eyes wide open for a second. ...He couldn't be serious.

'...Y-You mean…P-Park Exposé?' she stuttered.

'Ja, that's the one! Now some agents are running to the place, and I'm staying at the office to write the report. And I was wondering if you could bring me the documents about…'

'KLAVIA! EMANUEL!'

Screaming and freaking out, Ema hung up and threw the phone to the floor. Next, she opened the door and started running, Klavia and Emanuel constantly in her mind. She had to be fast! What if that brat of a murderer arrived first? What if she caught any of both children? That way, it was normal that she didn't care for being get soaked by the rain.

Her heart pounding dangerously fast, Ema ran and ran, tears in the corner of her green eyes. The worst day of her life with difference. What a terrible day. She hated everything about it. She hated everything. She hated the dreams she had had. She hated her disappointment. She hated her humiliation. She hated _him_.

And now, her beloved children were in danger. She hated everything. She hated _him_.

'She sure is pretty even if she looks that messy. If she had listened to me, she would hate me, nein?'

Not Eris Kye. Not the rain. Not Ema. _He_ had arrived first.

(...)

After a long, hard rush, Ema could finally see Park Exposé. Well, actually she couldn't see very much of it due to the heavy curtain of rain that was falling and made the atmosphere in the place to feel uneasy and cold. Maybe those just were her perceptions, though. She supposed hallucinations were the best thing that could happen to someone that was looking for their daughter and son, whom they wanted to save from a bloody serial killer in a day where nervousness wasn't just going to vanish that easily.

'K-Klavia?! E-Emanuel?! Please answer!' Ema screamed loudly, as much as the fear she was feeling. She wanted to start crying and sobbing so bad, but she had to be strong. Her children probably had gone to look for a place to avoid getting soaked of rain, and that was the only reason why she couldn't find them. And not any other reason.

Her lab coat and new clothes couldn't be wetter and dirtier, just exactly as her hair, which was now completely undone and frizzy. Her shoes were completely covered in mud, more or less as she felt her own soul. Ema felt surrounded by cold, nothing else than cold and rain. And sadness.

She shook her head. She wasn't just going to sink like that! She had to fight, and be strong! That had been a bad day (okay, almost the worst of her life, that had turned into a living nightmare) and she was about to find Klavia and Emanuel (only because a crazy murderer was at the same place, at the same time, it didn't mean that the kids were exactly in danger, right?). A sudden shred of faith in her heart, Ema intended to continue running and shouting her children's name, but a stone in the way made her fall into the ground. Her skirt and legs got stained with mud, too. She felt devastated.

There, in the middle of Park Exposé, sitting on the dirty ground, Ema's tears got mixed with the raindrops that fell on her face, making her feel incredibly depressed. Everything seemed nothing but a great failure to her at that moment. And what's worse: while Klavia and Emanuel were in danger and she was fighting not to let her heart to break in two, the glimmerous fop was at his comfortable office, just thinking about his own, selfish, comfortable life, not caring for anything else that wasn't him, his big ego or him.

'IS THERE A SINGLE SMITHEREEN OF HAPPINESS FOR ME TODAY?!' Ema screamed to nobody, not able to stop sobbing and getting the tears out of her eyes with her hands, all for naught. There are no words on Earth that can describe how heartbroken she was feeling.

However, no matter how hard things are for people, questions are made to be answered.

'...Of course there is, liebe. And it's right here.'

That voice was unmistakeable. Ema turned her head around and saw a silhouette in the distance that she knew perfectly well. While she was drying her tears out with the back of her hand, she started to stand up from the floor, following that silhouette with the glance… Just to end seeing her husband's face, smiling at her. Klavier was standing before her, looking at his wife with affection, letting the rain to soak his perfect care without being able to care less about that.

'W-What are you doing here… Klavier?' Ema asked, her voice broken and full of sorrow.

'I just wasn't going to leave you alone in the special day we are in. _Our_ day.' and there it was again, Klavier's million-dollar smile.

He walked a step more towards her and grabbed her hands. Then, in that sweetest voice on Earth he had, Klavier approached Ema and whispered to her.

'Greetings, liebe. Greetings for our thirteenth wedding anniversary.'

At first, Ema didn't believe her ears. How was that possible…? But no, it wasn't going to be that simple. Now she wasn't the same fool she was some hours ago, the one that dreamt about a perfect moment that hadn't arrived. Actually, Klavier remembering at that time of the day just proved even more than before how unimportant that day was for him. Had he remembered by himself, by the way?, Ema wondered. She thought not.

She had no good reasons to accept those greetings. That was why she made him to let her hands go from his and coldly stared at her husband. Her expression was full of rage, and there was no smile on her face. Why should she be happy? As always, Klavier was only thinking about himself and about not feeling guilty on his own inside.

Now that she was talking about that… She might have found the reason why Klavier had miraculously "remembered".

'...Klavia or Emanuel? Who of them was?' Ema asked, annoyed and pushing him a little further from her.

'What do you mean, liebe?' How curious. That surprise seemed genuine.

'You know perfectly what I mean!' she replied, furious. 'Who of them has told you what day we're on?! They just were afraid of us arguing and told you right away, did they not? They are way more considerate than their father, at least!'

'Hey, Mommy, thanks for the compliment, scientifically speaking…'

'But how can you suspect us of being snitches, Mama?'

The two voices left their hiding place and approached the scene. Klavia and Emanuel were also soaked by the rain, but seemed to be happy… And safe and sound.

'Klavia! Emanuel! Thanks goodness you are fine!' Their mother ran towards them and wrapped them with her warm yet covered-in-mud arms. 'I thought something terrible was about to happen to you!'

'Don't worry anymore, Mommy, we are perfectly fine!'

'Oh… Wait, weren't you with another girl? Daphne, was it? Where's she? Where's Daphne?' Ema wondered, starting to look everywhere, still a little worried. 'And just where on Earth is that murderer brat of Eris Kye? I swear that if I catch her…!'

'Well, Mama, let me tell you that Daphne is perfectly fine, ja. I have just called her, and her only problem is her broken wrist. Except for that, she's doing well.' Klavia explained, holding her laughter.

There was something on that statement that didn't sound good to Ema.

'...Broken wrist? Did you say that Daphne has a broken wrist?'

'Ha, ha, ha! Liebe, I assure you that Daphne is quite near Eris Kye… In fact, they are the same fräulein.' At long last, Klavier started to talk some sense. 'Eris Kye didn't exist. She was just an invention. The fräulein defendant you saw in the trial was none other than Herr Forehead's daughter, Daphne Justice.'

That was a lot of information. Well, it actually wasn't a lot, but the shock made Ema think so.

'A-Actually… I had heard that Apollo had a daughter, but… But I hadn't… Wait, Klavia, Apollo's daughter is your classmate?'

'Ja, that's her. And she's a good friend, too.' the blond girl nodded.

'And why on Earth I'm the last one to learn that?!' Ema retorted, irritated. 'And just what is Apollo's daughter doing impersonating some phony murderer?! Wait… That means that… That the trial had no defendant!'

What an intricate chain Klavier had created. However, he could only laugh.

'Well, it had, in fact… The real trial, I mean.' Klavier explained, amused. 'I prosecuted the trial for Mr. Aluurchin, the man with the broken knee. But then, we did a little performance… So you participated in a fake trial, liebe.'

'That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! A fake trial for me to participate in?! J-Just why?! Wait…' There was Ema again, making people "wait". 'Mr. Aluurchin? Broken knee? Then, my documents were correct all along!'

'Ja, of course they were.' the German prosecutor agreed, closing his eyes. 'And you actually put them in your bag this morning, liebe. But I managed to take them out and hid them in the drawer… With the wedding albums.'

'I-It was a plan of yours?!' Ema's green eyes had never been that open. 'S-So what's next?! Next you're telling me the car getting repaired was also planned?!'

'Oh, now that you mention it… Remember asking my Nichte for the keys when I see her again.' the rockstar started playing with the golden locks of his hair. 'I know that Kristheia has already a car, but I insisted that, as today was her debut in court, she had to drive a modern, luxurious car like mine. So I lent mine to her. Today, I just had to ride the motorbike… The motorbike you despise that much, liebe.'

As he had to explode sooner or later, Emanuel decided to say that sentence he was willing to say since his father had started his explanation.

'B-But just what on Earth happened today, Daddy?!' He had been at school, so he knew little about the whole plot, but everything sounded… Macabre.

'I was about to ask the same thing as Emanuel!' Ema screamed, being at the edge of the biggest craziness. 'K-Klavier! W-What's up with you?!'

In order to calm her down, if only a little, Klavier grabbed her hands again and took her closer to him. That astonished look on her face, that face that looked so messy but yet as beautiful as the first day… She was the wife she loved that much.

'Everything was planned, liebe! Everybody in Court knew what I was up to. I told them myself today, and they agreed to help me surprise you. Even our kinder knew, but promised me not to say anything. All of this was my doing, ja. All of it, from talking to you like that to leaving the wedding albums there for you to see them. All of this, to then show you the truth: and the truth is that I love you as much as the first day. This is my anniversary surprise, liebe.'

The world had stopped for a second. Ema saw herself, completely soaked, looking directly at Klavier's kind, blue eyes. He was smiling at her sweetly, and she was just astounded. Well, she had to be, right? That wasn't a normal surprise… But it meant something. And that something was…

'So… So then… You have remembered. You knew it was our thirteenth wedding anniversary all along… You… You really cared for today to be a beautiful day for both of us…' Ema's voice was completely broken.

'But of course I have, liebe. There has been nothing else in my mind these days. For so long had I waited for this day to arrive… The day to commemorate one of the most important days in my life… The day I married the most beautiful, incredible fräulein. The one I love that much. You, mein liebe.'

Her whole body trembled, but it wasn't sadness anymore. Ema felt something incredibly warm surrounding her heart: a sudden burst of hope that made all the bad thoughts vanish. Thinking about what a wonderful husband she actually had, something that she already knew but had suddenly forgotten for a while, made her happy, so happy. That was the shred of happiness she was looking for on that day. And at long last, it had arrived to her.

It had arrived to her, just at the moment to finally let all her tears go.

'Aw, Mama!' Klavia was about to cry herself, but for the moment, she smiled.

'Now, now, liebe.' Klavier also smiled tenderly, and made a step forward to wrap his wife in his warm, gentle arms. Ema let herself to be hugged, and rested her head on Klavier's chest, while softly crying. 'You are so touched, ja? I just wanted to surprise you, liebe, to show you how much I love you. And now you know it, nein? That way, I was successful on my plan…'

Klavier seemed so proud of his crazy idea, but that changed immediately when he felt the lapels of his soaked jacket stretching. Ema hadn't stopped crying yet, but she raised her head, and everybody there saw that her downhearted expression was gone for good. Her eyebrows were frowned, and so were her lips. Also, her wet eyes were full of a (kind of) moderated rage. Soon, Ema shoved her husband, which accidentally made them both to stumble over the floor. Klavier let go a moan when he noticed his outfit was now also covered in mud, but thinking it was kind of fair, a grin came to his face and faced his wife's "hysterical speech".

'You are completely MAD, Gavin! MAD, I tell you!' she started yelling, hyperventilating. 'What the heck did you expect with this?! Huh? Killing me of a heart attack?! Not only you have lied to me in the silliest way possible, you have involved all my friends and relatives into your farce! You lend your niece a car she doesn't actually need just to make ME go uncomfortable in a motorbike I despise, you mock me in a trial with some wrong information that was actually right on my part by taking my documents from me! You then hide those darn documents next to our wedding photo album only to make me remember and feel worse! And you have also made me believe a crazy serial killer which was actually my daughter's friend was about to murder our children! And why you did so? TO SURPRISE ME AND SHOW ME YOUR LOVE!' There had been some time since Klavier hadn't heard Ema raise her tone of voice that much. 'I HATE YOU, YOU GLIMMEROUS FOP! If you love me like that, I'm going to ask you to please love me a little less!'

Klavia and Emanuel had listened everything, and were about to burst into tears of laughter, but finally couldn't, as they were too busy sighing of tenderness. Their father had interpreted the "love me a little less" just the other way round, because he propelled his face to approach his wife's and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. The first one of the day.

That, of course, made Ema fall quiet, but also to feel a little more shocked. As their position (lying all over the dirty floor) was quite uncomfortable, their kiss broke some seconds ago. Her shock remained, but when they stopped kissing, she was the responsible of making it last a little more: She closed her eyes and let herself to be hugged again, and sweetly kissed her husband's lips with passion. He was a glimmerous fop, right, but he was _her_ glimmerous fop.

All of a sudden, Klavier and Ema had forgotten about the unpleasant floor they were all over, or about the rain that was soaking both of them: on that moment, they just cared about the other, and about enjoying the sweet kisses and soft caresses. As far as Ema was concerned, she had been expecting them the whole day, and wasn't going to wait any longer. That was it: that was the anniversary she had been looking for… More or less. Husband and wife spent some more instants lying on the floor, until they helped each other to stand up again. However, they not even broke apart; on the contrary, they kept hugging and kissing… Enjoying their day. For that it was theirs.

Some steps aside, the children were looking at them: Klavia, that had been tense and worried the entire day, suddenly felt the need to cry, as she found the scene absolutely romantic and beautiful. She loved her parents, and loved to see they loved each other, as mouthful as it sounds. When the 11-year-old girl looked down to check out how her brother was doing, she saw little Emanuel drying some tears of his jade-coloured eyes with the back of his hands.

'Aw, Bruder, how cute! You're also crying!' she exclaimed with joy.

'N-Nah, that's not it, Sis!' Obviously, he was lying. 'I-It's just that… That Daddy is so glimmerous that he makes me even blind!'

'Ha, ha, ha! That was ingenious, Bruder!' she laughed. 'But no need to deny it, nein! This is a happy moment, and you have to keep positive memories of this!'

'Yeah, I suppose I should.' and then, he started laughing while pointing to his sister. 'Like the memory of your hair completely ruined by the rain, scientifically speaking! Ha, ha, ha!'

'Aaaaaaargh!' Klavia screamed in horror, as she noticed the platinum blond cloud her hair had become. 'My hair, nein! D-Don't look at me like this!'

But Emanuel kept laughing, as Klavia began to complain, all of that while Klavier and Ema kissed a little while more. Then, they decided to stop for a moment.

'K-Klavier, look at you!' Ema mentioned, amused. 'Your hair and clothes are completely steeped!'

'I couldn't care less about my hair or my clothes, liebe. I care more about you.'

'Aw, that sure is the most romantic line I'm getting from a glimmerous fop like you!' but she hugged him again either way.

'At least, it's more romantic than Daddy's twisted plan to surprise you.'

'Ja, and I think you know that 'glimmerous fop' is a term of endearment, Mama.'

Ema got a little away from Klavier, in order to glance to the children. Though she was smiling, her eyebrows began to frown, and the look of her eyes was now full of challenge.

'And YOU, kleine bosärtig Fräulein and little mischievous scamp, are more than grounded!' Ema retorted, in the best German pronunciation she was able to adopt. 'You aren't seeing your electric guitar or your fingerprint detector until you graduate from University!'

'W-What!? B-But why, Mama?!' Klavia was actually worried. 'What has my dear guitar to do with this?!'

'And my fingerprint detector?! Not that, Mommy! Y-You can burn Klavia's guitar if you want to, but leave my scientific devices out of this!'

'Actually, I'll use my guitar to hit it in your egotistic head, you selfish Bruder!'

'Look who's talking! Klavia Selfish Gavin!' Emanuel replied, annoyed. 'You have also part of the fault, so don't try to get out of the hook!'

Klavier was the next one to appear in the scene, not being successful on hiding his laughter.

'Nicht passierts, kinder. I'm lifting the punishment.' Again, the "cool daddy" to the rescue. 'It has been my "fault", after all, so you may have your guitar and your fingerprint detector. By the way, liebe, congratulations in your German, it's improving! It's fine to take the blame for my plan, as I've been rewarded by my liebe's sweet kisses.'

Again the laughing, this time coming from the whole family. The first one that stopped laughing, however, was Ema.

'As for you, _foppish human being of a husband_ , I'll give you a kind warning.' It seemed like a joke, but she was actually being serious, according to her scary face. 'Think of doing something like this to me AGAIN, and I'll make sure that you miss your wonderful hair so much. And with the hair, also "you-know-what".'

'...Got the message, liebe.' Now, it was Klavier's sky blue eyes which were wide open. He was actually scared!

'...Gulp!' even Klavia had turned uncomfortable by a warning that wasn't for her. 'What an… An awkward situation…'

'...What?' Emanuel was the only one that was confused. 'What does "you-know-what" mean? Tell me!'

'...Legs, Bruder. Mama meant "legs" by that.' Klavia explained to him, raising an eyebrow.

Emanuel nodded, seeing all crystal clear at that moment, while her sister's inner voice laughed, as her brother was so innocent. After that "awkward situation", as the daughter of the family had put it, everybody laughed. At least, something was clear: the sadness had completely vanished, leaving just a feeling of happiness and a strong bond that neither the rain nor the mud could break.

'Now, liebe. Before returning home… I wanted to give you another surprise. One I have especially prepared for you.'

Ema wanted to show, on that precise moment, how excited she was feeling all of a sudden, and about the happiness that filled her heart. However, Klavier was faster: before she could say anything, he was already holding one of his many guitars.

'Wow! Where did that guitar come from, Daddy?'

'Ah! Now I understand, ja!' Klavia seemed so full of herself. 'So that was the reason hidden behind those "random" musical notes you played on the piano yesterday! Isn't it, Papa? You were practising a song you composed for Mama!'

For one of the first times in the day, Klavier was the one to be astounded.

'I-Incredible, Schatz! You read through me, meine kleine Fräulein!'

'I-Is that true, Klavier?' Ema asked, her cheeks suddenly red. 'You wrote a song especially for me?'

'But of course ja, liebe!' now his tone was romantic again. 'I hope you like it. I wrote it with my heart and soul, just for the woman I love that much.'

Ignoring that the rain was still falling, some beautiful musical notes invaded the atmosphere of the place, just as if a giant bubble surrounded the scene and isolated them of the world. For that moment, the moment was theirs… Just as it was supposed to be from the very beginning. Only a little after, Klavier's voice braided the music as he started to sing directly to Ema.

It was one of the most beautiful songs Ema had ever heard. Maybe because it was a present for her, maybe because it was sung by the most talented singer ever according to her or maybe because both things were true, the forensic detective felt as if she was in Heaven. In the middle of the song, as she was listening to the message of the song, she burst into tears of absolute joy. What a wonderful moment… At long last.

Just as '13 Years Hard Time for Love', that song talked about love, romance and how it was supposed to last forever. Also, about promises, promises of kindness and passions that were about to be fulfilled by sincere actions that would meet no obstacles. The purest love essence, concentrated on a humble song. Klavier had done it again; he had created a song that would melt every woman's heart on Earth. However, that wasn't his goal: his only goal was to melt his wife's heart, which he has accomplished. Therefore, he needed no more motives to be happier than any man on Earth.

Klavier played the strings of the guitar for the last time, and like that, the song ended. Ema's tears continued falling off her eyes, though. She would have had applauded, just as Klavia and Emanuel were. Yet, she preferred to thank him in a different way: by running towards him and, getting surrounded by his warm arms again, gently kissing him. That was her way of thanking the special present she had enjoyed that much.

'Thanks, Klavier… Thank you very much…' tears in her eyes, she kissed him again.

'Glad you enjoyed it, liebe. At long last, a pleasant surprise, ja?' the German laughed, while drying his wife's eyes. 'Your love is my greatest hit.'

They laughed together, even if it was just for avoid crying anymore in a happy day, though Ema thought that was actually cute. She hugged him, then he hugged her and so they were for a while, until, finally, someone noticed it was raining on top of them.

'Hey, Klavier… Not that I mind, but, it's still raining. We are all getting soaked, and I'm afraid that Emanuel's cold will get worse. Or rather, that we'll all catch a cold.' Ema pointed out, smiling.

'Junge's cold! You're right, liebe. Better let's head back home, ja? Then, we'll go have a very special dinner in your favourite restaurant, just the two of us. How does it sound? With that, I'll be able to give you my Hochzeitstag gift.' and so, the blond prosecutor blinked an eye.

'Ah, now I get it, you glimmerous fop.' Ema replied, pointing at him. 'You have decided to tell me about your surprise now because you wanted to get my present too!'

Klavier seemed actually offended by that outrageous accusation, which he knew was fake. The ones that laughed first at the joke were the children, that seemed to absolutely not mind the cold they were about to catch (or get worse, in the case of Emanuel).

'C'mon, kinder, let's return home. As Kristheia has my car, we'll have to walk, or rather, run.'

'No running on the wet floor! I thought I had married a father that was a little more responsible, fop!'

'And you have, liebe, you have. Don't go around thinking you don't know me, because you do, ja?'

'Ja, of course I do.' Ema sarcastically replied. 'That's why I have said what I have.'

Those little "arguments" just fueled the happiness that suddenly surrounded everything. More united than ever, Klavier and Ema returned home holding hands, and joking about what had happened that day and about their relationship in general. In the end, that macabre joke had only ended in a funny anecdote… Because love can repair anything.

(…)

 **Hi there again! :D At long last, Ema's suffering is over XD I think this is quite the sweetest chapter of the fanfic, at least for now. Hope you like it as much as I did when I was writing it! :3**

 **Now I'm replying to reviews x)**

 **Landorious Star:** Thank you very much! I'm doing whatever I can to write as correctly as posible. If you see some mistake, please don't hesitate to tell me, it'll help me improve. And glad you think the story is interesting! :3 I also love Klema, and I like Feenris, too. I could try writing something whenever I have time XD

 **Squirrel Wright:** Of course, Klema forever! The first time I saw them I was sure that they'd made a great couple, even if they wanted to kill each other (especially Ema XD) Hope I could write some Feenris when I have the time to :)

 **AJSkye77:** Ni menciones lo del álbum, soy una persona horrible XD Y por fin, el sufrimiento llegó a su fin. Costó, pero finalmente se acabó todo ^^ Espero que te guste cómo se soluciona el conflicto. Y por supuesto, espero que Klavier haya estado a la altura, ya que también lo estuvo al maquinar toda esta tontería XD Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todo, y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :D

 **Well, for now I must bid you farewell! Hope the next chapter is good enough and you like it. As always, if you want to comment how it was, or tell me any suggestion, I'm always opne to opinions :3 Hope you have a nice day!**

 _ **Codelyokofan210399**_


	8. Chapter 8

As efficient accomplices they were, Klavia and Emanuel organized themselves. First, the blond girl took the key that was in her father's pocket and used it to unlock the door knob of their home, after putting her index finger on the fingerprint detector that was installed there. Immediately after, the younger brother pushed the door so they all were finally able to come in.

The reason why the children were doing all of the work was not their parents' laziness. No, far from it. Actually, it was because Ema was unable to do many things at that moment and Klavier had his hands busy: he carried his wife in his arms, bridal style, and they entered their home together, in a romantic style that fitted the moment.

'Oh, Klavier, this is so cute.' Ema smiled directly to him. 'Even if I'm all soaked and my look is a complete mess right now, you make me feel like a princess… Like the prettiest woman in the world.'

'Well, liebe, it's easy for me to make you feel like that… Because you actually are the prettiest woman in the world...'

The moment was about to end being the perfect, romantic talk… But, as a glimmerous fop, Klavier just couldn't let that to happen.

'...And because, as you are smaller than our kinder, it's super easy to carry you, ja.' And then, the German prosecutor started laughing.

'...D-Don't ruin it, you fop!' Ema pulled the lapels of Klavier's shirt, only to hide that she was actually embarrassed by his comment.

'C'mon, Mama!' Klavia said, smiling. 'There's nothing bad in being short, but you have to admit it. Even Daphne is taller than you!'

'Well, that girl sure was tall. Ha, ha, ha!'

As everybody started to laugh with Ema, Klavier finally let her to stand by her own two feet. They briefly kissed again and so remembered the plans they had made for their special day, that was waiting to be celebrated after some moments full of stress and sadness.

'Well, liebe. Wanna get ready for dinner? You can go first.'

'You? Allowing me to have a shower before than you? Go and get some medicine for the cold you've caught by being exposed to the rain, fop.' Ema attacked, crossing her arms. 'It's okay, you can go first. You sure need it more than me.'

'...Danke for being so considerate, liebe. I gladly accept your proposal.' Klavier sarcastically commented, and while he burst into laughter again, he went upstairs as quickly as possible. After all, he needed a lot of time to get ready.

'Mommy, Mommy! Meanwhile, can you show us the wedding pictures?'

'Ja, ja, I want to see them too!'

'First of all, go and grab some dry clothes. Emanuel, you sure don't want your cold to get worse, right?'

'Well, I suppose a mother is a mother. Ha, ha, ha!' Klavia happily asserted.

'You can laugh at me as much as you want, girlie. I was thinking that you might want to take some care of your cute hair, which is messier than mine.'

'Aaaargh, not you too, Mama!'

Efficiently, Ema controlled the situation… And her children, and that wasn't pretty easy, by the way. However, she kept her promise to them and showed them the pictures she had seen not so long ago. That time, no tears found their way into Ema's eyes. On the contrary, she explained to her daughter and son every moment that was pictured with all the joy that her heart could contain by remembering her memories of the big day.

After a (long) while, the family's father was finally ready: his blond long hair was now incredibly done, and a black suit and a purple shirt formed his elegant and impeccable outfit. As a good glimmerous fop he was, the G-shaped collar was there, too.

'Wow, Papa! Gutaussehend!' Klavia commented, her blue eyes wide open.

'What are you, Daddy, some kind of Prince Charming?' Emanuel said, funny.

'I actually agree with you both.' Ema interrupted the children's laughing by tenderly smiling to her husband. Now, she was being completely sincere: he was the man of her life, and at that moment, he was looking just like it. When she told him, she meant it. With all her heart.

'If you really think I'm a prince, liebe, I'll need a princess, nein? So, what do you say? Wanna be my princess, fräulein?'

'Though I already was your princess, fop.' she smiled back, actually wanting to say "Of course I want to."

'Is that so? Well then, let's go, ja. Dinner's waiting for us!'

'Hey, hey, and what about me getting ready? Didn't know you were that selfish.'

'It's not that, nein. It's just that… I see you perfectly fine as you are. Because you are already very pretty.' Klavier approached his right hand to his wife's face and caressed it. 'But okay, if you are egotistic, you can go, then. I'll be waiting.'

'And now I'm the diva! You turn me mad, Gavin.'

'It's official, Papa. Prince Charming has become merely Gavin. You better improve this.' Klavia sarcastically commented.

'Stop being the matchmaker, Schatz.' her father answered back. 'Instead, let's play something while we wait for Mama, ja?'

'Yay! Let's play something!' Emanuel exclaimed, amused.

Ema started going upstairs herself, while listening to the conversation father and children were having, and smiling because of it. He was such a great father… And a great husband, too.

'Let's play "Rock Band", ja! I'm the singer, and you are my musicians!'

'Always the selfish, conceited Sis…' Emanuel complained.

'C'Mon, Junge, easy there. I'll be on the electric guitar, if you are fine with it, meine Kleine Prinzessin. Why don't you play on the piano that song I taught you the other day, Emanuel?'

'W-Well, I'm not feeling very confident about it, Daddy, scientifically speaking.' the aforementioned shyly looked away. 'I never find the Do…'

'I'll help you, don't worry. Besides, you are my son, after all! You have music in your blood. You just need practise, and a guiding master like me to work your talent out.'

'And I'm the conceited one?!' According to Klavia, her brother's opinions about her were incorrect.

Finally, the Rock Band game was settled, and so the three of them adopted their role and started rocking. ...That was the main reason why Ema had music playing live while she was getting ready… And it was as loud that it seemed it was playing right next to her.

As everything on that weird day, the process started from the beginning again. The same as that morning, Ema was taking a shower, getting rid of the raindrops, the mud and the tired feeling. When she got out, the fabulous jade-green dress was already waiting for her. Therefore, she quickly got dressed, applied her makeup and jewellery and, finally, she was ready to rock. Actually, she had already been ready that very morning, but that was the definitive one.

Before going downstairs, Ema looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was pretty. Very pretty. And not just that: she felt very pretty. At the moment, she had nothing but compliments for herself.

But the best compliments are sometimes the ones that don't need words, as Klavier lately proved with his reaction: seeing Ema slowly walking downstairs, something in the German's heart jumped with joy. He couldn't get his eyes off of the spectacular vision of his wife wearing that beautiful dress that fitted her perfectly, and soon, a smile began to appear in his lips.

'E… Ema…' he whispered, speechless.

'Not 'liebe' anymore, Klavier? Am I not your liebe now?'

'O-Of course you are, but… Wow! You have left me with no words at all! You… You look incredible, liebe!'

'Thanks.' And they kissed again. 'But I thought you were fine with me wearing the dirty clothes from before, so I'll go upstairs again and get changed, okay?'

'You wouldn't dare!' Klavier answered back, pulling her arm as avoiding her to go. 'I've changed my mind, after seeing you as liebenswert as that.'

'"Liebenswert" means "adorable", Mama.' Klavia clarified, touched by the scene.

'It's curious how it irritates me when I don't understand your father, but once I do, I also remember how much I love him.'

Klavier and Ema looked at each other directly in the eyes, and realized that they weren't going to be able to resist anymore: they both opened their arms and hugged their couple, and kissed over and over… Again.

'Now you get me when I call you liebenswert, Ema? You're precious!' the blond prosecutor exclaimed. 'That's why I'm really looking forward to having dinner with you. May we?'

Klavier put one of his arms on his waist, inviting Ema to sweetly grab his arms to follow him into their way to their deserved romantic date, which she did, laughing softly. They were prince and princess, after all, and the whole family seemed to agree.

'Of course we may. Take me to the fanciest restaurant in town, you glimmerous fop. But first… Don't get away from me… Klavier.'

'I wouldn't even think about it, nein. I'm not that stupid, you know?'

She knew. The ones that didn't know something were some others…

'Hey, Daddy. I hope Mommy and you have a great time, scientifically speaking, as it's your wedding anniversary…' Emanuel cutely said.

'...But what are you going to do with us? You can't leave us alone here, nein! That's illegal, I have been reading some things recently!'

'...How scary, Schatz. And ja, I already know. I'm a prosecutor, actually.' Klavier joked.

'The fact that she knows how to read is what's scary, Daddy.' the little brother maliciously commented.

To avoid another argument between the two siblings (their father knew them more than well), he put a knee on the floor and surrounded each one of them with one arm. Then, he made them approach to him and whispered:

'And about where you are staying, don't worry… I have everything carefully planned.'

They liked their father. They liked the fact that he loved their mother and wanted to spend a great time along with her to celebrate their wedding anniversary. They didn't mind about that plan his father had… But liked the fact that they knew perfectly well that someone wasn't going to like that crooked smile of his.

With that, they were ready to move. The children grabbed their bags. Klavier and Ema grabbed their umbrellas. It was already raining outside, but they couldn't care less: They were going to have a great time together, as a matrimony, and nothing was going to disturb them… Not anymore.

(...)

It was still raining when Kristheia arrived into her apartment, but luckily, her uncle's car was useful for not getting soaked, rather than to boast. According to her, the weather was just as her beloved uncle Klavier: "crazy".

'Ah, what a day…' she quietly retorted to no one. 'Well, at least it's over now.'

The young woman had a quiet shower and changed clothes. It had been a stressful debut in court, but it had gone quite well, so now she was able to rest a little. She stared at her huge library, completely full of different tomes and volumes, and finally selected one, which she had started reading some days ago. Then, she carefully configured the light in the desk and sat in her big, comfortable armchair.

'Where had I left it now? Oh right, chapter 13…'

And just when the book was at last open… The doorbell rang.

Kristheia's reaction was quite peculiar: first, she felt surprised by the sudden sound. Second, a strange image came to her mind, imagining who could it be. And just when she was about to discard that idea, she realized it might be true… And she frowned her eyebrows.

'...I have a bad feeling about this…' She retorted, a little annoyed.

Quietly, she left her armchair and went to open the door. No, it wasn't Klavier, as she had deduced. It was worse. A worse nightmare. Two of them, actually.

'Well, Hallo there, Cousine!'

'Long time no see, Cousin Kristheia!'

Klavia and Emanuel hadn't had a shinier smile on their faces for a while.

'...What are YOU doing here, brats?' Actually, she didn't know why she asked. She already knew it perfectly well.

'Actually, it's long to explain, ja, but I'm summarizing it.' Klavia diligently explained. 'It's Papa and Mama's wedding anniversary, and they have gone out on a restaurant before returning home and "generating" our new baby sister. Therefore, we had to be looked after by a responsible adult.'

'Sis, you're a pain! You've invented all of that!' Emanuel replied. 'Well, I agree on the first part, but "generating our new baby sister"? It's gonna be a brother, not a sister!'

'Not on your life, Bruder! The new baby will be a girl!'

'Keep dreaming! If it isn't a boy, it isn't entering home!'

'Enough!' Kristheia screamed, losing her cool for a second. 'Baby boy or girl, if they get to have one, I don't care! What I care about is… Y-You think you're staying at my house?!'

'It's not that we think it, Cousine, we ARE definitely staying here with you!'

'Yep. Daddy's instructions. He said you wouldn't mind, and that you'd be happy to have your beloved little cousins with you, right?'

'Actually, I wouldn't really be…'

Both children escaped from her cousin and ran into the apartment, suddenly feeling very energetic, as if they were about to celebrate a party.

'Yay! Let's rock it, ja! Where's the music player? And the phone? I have to call and order a pizza!'

'Can we order hamburgers instead, Sis?

'And how about pizza AND hamburgers? Krissy's treat, ja!'

'I'm not Krissy, you scamp! And leave the phone alone!' the only adult at the scene was beginning to get dangerously annoyed. '...I have prepared dinner already. I suppose… We could have dinner together. And then you are going to bed! Until I contact Uncle Klavier and say my piece.'

'What do you have for dinner, Cousin Kristheia?'

'Oh, uhm…' she tried to sound nice and adopted an angelical smile. 'I have prepared some cold borscht and rosbeef with yoghurt sauce. And I'll let you have a slice of Sacher cake, too!'

'...Hey, Klavia, Sis, tell me you remember the hamburger's place number.'

'Ja, of course I do, Bruder, don't worry. I memorized it when Papa told us we were staying at Cousine's place. She cooks terribly, ja!'

Kristheia felt kicked, and suddenly became red of anger.

'You little pair of impertinent annoying brats! You aren't transforming my house into your personal party club! A-And I cook quite well!'

To avoid having trouble with her cousin, as it was quite important to have her agree with her plans, Klavia searched a package in her bag and gave it to Kristheia. It was wrapped and had a memo attached to it.

'Here, Cousine. It's from Papa, ja. He asked me to give it to you.'

Still angry but curious, the sender's niece opened the package and discovered that there was a little hand-shaped blue bottle, that contained uncoloured nail polish. Kristheia recognized it immediately, as the brand was pretty famous… and expensive. She considered it a nice present, and then she read the memo.

" _Nichte, would you mind taking care of my kinder just for tonight? You know your uncle has yet to solve the surprise plan's handicaps. But don't you worry, everything is going fine, ja. Hope that they aren't very noisy. But as I already know they will be, and you enjoy being calm, please accept this nail polish as a compensation for the restless night. You sure are the best! Love, Dein Onkel Klavier."_

'...Incredible. But even if I wanted to, could I refuse? Heh. Of course not.' she sarcastically mentioned. 'Moreover, I was running out of nail polish. ...Very well, then, you win. I'm playing along just for tonight.'

'Yay! Now we're gonna have a shower and then we can have dinner together!'

'Oh, fine, fine, Klavia. Come on, go. That door over there. As for me… I'm going to my room just for a moment.'

'No problem, nein! Go and do whatever you have to do!'

Her nail polish in hand, Kristheia locked herself in her room for a moment.

'You want to have a shower again, Klavia? How egotistic you are! We just had a shower at home, we're clean, scientifically speaking!' Emanuel protested.

'Of course nein, you empty-brained. But this way… We can make some calls in peace.' and an evil grin came to the girl's face while she grabbed the phone again and clicked some numbers, without the 'responsible adult' watching.

(...)

 **Hello there! Glad to be here again :3 At long last, here comes Chapter number 8. Sorry it took me so long, I just had too many exams and homework and so. As always, that is xD Anyways, what's important is that's finally here, so here it comes ^^**

 **Now I'll answer to reviews, as always x)**

 **AtroquinineMyLove:** Glad you think so! Hope you like where the fic is going :)

 **Also, I wanted to thank all of those people that favorite and follow my fic, it means the world to me! :D Hope you like it too, and of course, your opinion on it is more than welcome ^^**

 **See you next time!**

 _ **Codelyokofan210399**_


End file.
